


Riptide

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe- Dom/Sub, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Child!America, Daddy Kink, Dating Serivces, Deaf Clint Barton, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Holy Trinity of Hot (eventually), M/M, Size Kink, Spanking, child!Antoine, child!Kate, child!Riley, child!Tony, extended wear toys, female!Riley, some other adventures in dating for Phil first though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda was not going to let Phil sit back and be a lonely dom, so signing up for The Service: The Authority on Matchmaking was step one.</p><p>Dom/Sub AU and No powers AU.</p><p>Formerly - "Finding my Soul in the Dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that I changed the title from Finding my soul in the dark, I heard the song Riptide today and it fit perfectly!

“Just do it. Fill out the profile.” Melinda urged, passing her laptop to Phil.

“But it’s so impersonal.” Phil argued, maybe two steps up from a whine.

“Do. It.” Melinda insisted, just in time for Skye to make her way back to the table with their orders of coffee. Melinda smiled at Skye before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and with her lips just off of Skye’s ear, she whispered “Good girl”.

Skye averted her eyes and smiled shyly before taking a seat on the cushion beside Melinda’s chair, resting her head on Melinda’s thigh and holding her cup of desert coffee, a mocha cookie crumble frozen coffee, taking small sips through the straw. She had been very good the before at the doctors, and Melinda had promised her a treat for being so well behaved even when the doctor deferred to Melinda when asking questions about Skye’s health. Melinda knew Skye was her own person, submissive or not, and it bothered both of them that occasionally you would find someone older who would treat submissives as second class citizens, and it just so happened Skye’s general physician was one of them, for the time being.

Melinda absently stroked Skye’s long hair while she took sips of her spiced chai tea and gave Phil the death stare to end all death stares. Which ended up with Phil sighing and taking the laptop, clicking and typing away carefully.

Phil’s eyes moved slowly over the screen, taking in the welcome text for _The Service: The Authority on Matchmaking_ , before carefully typing in his e-mail, name, and password, and clicking next. And then came the long part. Melinda sent Skye with their credit card two more times to get more coffee and tea for the three of them, Skye did have to switch back to her normal cream and sugared iced coffee though, before Phil finally hit the finish line. The website was thorough, asking every preference in play, to gender preference, openness to polyamory which then asked more questions about which ways you were open to it, which in Phil’s case was two subs of either gender or a switch and a sub of either gender, and finishing up with roles in the relationship outside of play (if there was an expectation on cooking etc.). It was extensive to say the least. And then that was it. Phil was left staring at a joyful little bunny with a wide smile that proclaimed he was finished and the system would match him in 24 – 48 hours, and after they make contact with each other he can either vote yes or no and the system would react accordingly.

“See, it wasn’t that bad.” Melinda said, taking her laptop back and closing out all the crap she had up before handing it to Skye, who got comfortable on her cushion before loading up Bloons Tower Defense 5 and happily clicking away while the two doms finished their coffee.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I would have met someone on my own eventually. And this isn’t a guarantee that I will find someone, you know.”

Melinda rolled her eyes right back at him. “No, but it is much better than you sulking at home all the damn time because I get to curl up with my sub and you get to curl up with a bottle of bourbon when you get home from the office.”

The office in question wasn’t really as much an office as it was a precinct. Melinda was a detective for special victims and Phil was their assigned A.D.A., which meant he saw a lot more of Melinda than he probably should. Skye was a programmer, who worked from home on select projects, mostly because Skye wanted to be though, because Melinda offered every six months to just take care of them on her salary, and every six months Skye would shake her head and kiss Melinda’s cheek and continue working on whatever software she was programming.

“I would have met someone when the time was right.” Phil tried to insist, but Melinda just shook her head and patted his hand.

“We have known each other since high school, _Lip_. You aren’t fooling me, I know the only reason you had a date to prom was because you did the subs homework all of senior year and she felt like she owed you. And that was the first and last date you have been on.”

“There was that guy, two, no, three years ago. Max.” Phil protested.

“Doesn’t count.” Melinda said, leaving no room for argument about it.

“Why not?!” Phil asked, completely exasperated.

“You only managed to sit through five minutes of dinner with him before you discreetly texted me under the table to call you and say your dog died or something so you could leave because he wouldn’t stop talking about his mother.”

Phil huffed but conceded. She wasn’t wrong, five minutes did not constitute anything remotely close to being a successful date. His track record was pathetic and it wasn’t like he met people through work unless they were slime ball criminal defense attorneys. He should have signed up for The Service years before, but he held tight to if it was meant to be he didn’t need outsiders to make it happen.

Melinda patted his back before shifting her attention to Skye who was wiggling a bit on her cushion. Melinda leaned over to Skye, tucking the loose locks of hair behind her ear. “What’s wrong?”

Skye looked down and red started creeping into her tanned features. “I have to pee, but I didn’t want to disturb you.” Skye whispered, barely loud enough for Melinda to hear. It was an issue they were still working on, despite living together for a year and dating pretty seriously for three, Skye would deny her own needs for Melinda’s perceived needs.

Melinda shook her head and took the laptop from her. “Go, honey. You really have got to stop doing this, it makes me worry about you so much.” Melinda reminded her, before watching Skye’s rather small body go darting towards the restrooms.

 Phil smiled sympathetically at Melinda, they had had many conversations about how maybe if she had found Skye sooner, behaviors like that would have never existed. When Skye returned, Phil watched with something dangerously close to want as Melinda pulled the small woman into her lap, stroking the wavy brown hair while she spoke in a low tone to Skye.

“You have to stop doing that, Skye. Nothing is more important than you, no conversation, nothing.” Melinda reinforced, holding Skye tightly. “Unless I am at work, you should butt in if you have a need that isn’t being met. And that includes when I get too tied up in work, butt in and call me or someone else in the squad and make me come home and have dinner with you. Your needs matter.”

Skye nodded slowly, but Phil knew it hadn’t really sunk in yet with the girl. He had been out with them a few times when it had happened, and Melinda repeated the same words every time, hoping repetition would cement them into Skye’s brain enough that she would believe them.

Once Skye was comfortable on her cushion again, leaning into Melinda rather forcefully, they continued their chit chat, occasionally bitching about work and come computer system that wasn’t very helpful anymore, being from the dark age of computers, which lead to Skye offering to make them a new system. By the time the finished talking and left the little corner coffee shop, Skye had started planning a new system entirely, promising she would have it done in a few months, and the sun was just setting, giving Phil just enough time to hustle back to his brownstone (what, he was paid well, who cares if he didn’t really need all the space) get changed and curl up on the couch for _Super Nanny_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First match/date: Pepper Potts

Phil was sitting behind his desk a day later when his phone alerted him to a new personal e-mail. Unlocking his phone, Phil opened the e-mail quickly as it was the rare occasion he got a personal e-mail anymore, having all but forgotten that _The Service_ was going to e-mail him either that day or the following.

_Dear Mr. Coulson,_

_We are excited to inform you that we have made a potential match with a sub for you. If you are available for a date this evening, please reply by clicking the “Accept” button at the end of this e-mail._

_For your match, we have found Miss Virginia Potts, but she goes by Pepper. From her selected lists of places she feels safe to meet a new dom we have chosen a small Italian restaurant half way between each of your residences._

_…_

Phil hesitantly hit accept, worst come to worse he would have to stand her up for work, but he hoped it didn’t come to that. Not only that, he wasn’t completely sold on the idea that this would be any better than the date three years ago with Max.

Putting the phone down, Phil pondered where exactly he was going to meet Pepper but the thoughts were quickly dismissed when Melinda and her partner Victoria same storming into his office, fire and fight in both of their eyes, demanding a search warrant for a dom’s house. Her sub had walked into the precinct at nine that morning, cradling a broken arm and crying that her dom hadn’t listened when she safe worded, and then got so mad she assaulted her.

By the time five o’clock came around, Phil was exhausted, filling out paper work all day long to satisfy every whim of Melinda and Victoria and then standing in front of the judge at the last minute to get a restraining order and order of protection issued for their victim. He was exhausted and had completely forgotten about the date with Pepper until his phone started chirping to remind him that he had unread e-mails.

Groaning and rubbing his hand over his face, Phil unlocked the phone to read the e-mail, a reminder that he had a date with Pepper in two hours and where it was at. And conveniently there was no way to back out of the date now.

Sighing with weary eyes, Phil buttoned his suit jacket and grabbed his brief case and started to make the walk to his apartment to drop his stuff off, leaving just enough time to make the six o’clock dinner date with Pepper.

He just managed to walk through the doors of the little restaurant at six, and upon seeing that the only person sitting in the waiting area had a small boy leaning on her, Phil assumed he had beaten Pepper to the restaurant or that she had been sat already.

Phil smiled at the hostess before asking, “Have you sat a Pepper Potts? I was supposed to meet her for a kind of a blind date.”

“Phillip?” The woman asked from behind him, gently extracting herself from the little boy clinging to her, and standing up and offering her hand out to him.

“I am. I take it you must be Pepper.” Phil responded, shaking her hand and looking at the small boy who couldn’t have been more than six with dark brown almost black hair carefully sliding off the padded bench to come curl up into his mother’s side, hiding his face in her thigh.

Pepper nodded, her strawberry blonde hair bouncing in its ponytail, putting a comforting hand on her son’s back. “I am, and this is Tony, my son. I hope you don’t mind I brought him along.”

Phil shook his head. “No problem at all, I’m just surprised. The Service is so through, I figured it would be mentioned in the e-mail that you had a child.”

Pepper grimaced. “I chose not to disclose that, there are a lot of freaks who have a fetish for women subs with children.”

Phil nodded understandingly before the hostess coughed to get their attention and lead them to a table. They were sat and ordering before long and then sitting in the awkward air of a first date.

“How old is Tony?” Phil asked after a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence.

“Five.” Pepper answered with a small smile.

“And his father?”

Pepper looked off to the side of Phil’s head before shaking her head and tucking a piece of shaggy hair behind Tony’s ear. “He’s not in the picture. At all.”

Phil nodded, falling into an uncomfortable silence again.

“So what do you do?” Pepper asked.

“I’m an assistant district attorney for New York. Right now I work with special victims.”

Pepper nodded. “That sounds like a heavy job.”

Phil shrugged. “Paper work heavy maybe. What do you do?”

“I’m a preschool teacher. Which is nice, up until this year I could just take Tony to work with me, and now he is across the hall in kindergarten.”

“Mommy?” Tony spoke for the first time, tugging on Pepper’s sleeve.

“Sorry.” Pepper apologized before shifting her attention to Tony. “What’s wrong, Tones?”

“Can I have my little Lego set?” Tony asked quietly, and Phil thought the boy must be a sub like his mother with the shy behavior presenting so early.

Pepper nodded and dug in her black leather purse that was large enough that she probably held everything Tony might ask for plus whatever Pepper thought she might need for a first date. “Here, baby.” Pepper passed Tony a small bag of Lego’s that he must have put together before they left.

Phil watched in astonishment while Tony masterfully constructed a castle with a functioning draw bridge and catapult on top. Phil didn’t pull his attention away until the waiter came back with their meals, two large bowls of chicken alfredo for himself and Pepper, and a small bowl of spaghetti and meatballs for Tony, who moved his castle off to the side in favor of food.

“That’s really awesome, Tony.” Phil said, motioning towards the castle and earning him a small smile from Pepper across the table.

“Thank you, sir.” Tony mumbled, his eyes cast away as he carefully swirled noodles on to his fork.

Phil smiled before starting on his own food, but Pepper drew his attention back a few moments later.

“You’re the only dom to ever acknowledge his existence and that a five year old shouldn’t be able to do that.” Pepper informed him.

“It’s pretty spectacular. I am sure he is going to do some great things when he gets older, as an engineer of some sort.” Phil said, watching a soft blush rush up Tony’s face upon realizing he was still getting complimented.

“He’s going to do great things.” Pepper agreed, ruffling her son’s hair before continuing to eat.

After plates were cleared, Phil grabbed the desert menu with a questioning eye towards Pepper and at her nod he looked at Tony with the menu.

“Would you like some desert?” Phil asked.

Tony looked at his mom with pleading eyes, and at her nod, he turned to Phil and nodded.

“What do you like?” Phil asked.

“Dirt cup!” Tony cheered before being reminded by his mother to remain calm.

“Dirt cup for Tony then.” Phil said before deciding on Strawberry short cake, his favorite desert, before passing the menu to Pepper who simply shook her head. “You should get something.”

“I’m fine. Thanks though.” Pepper said before standing up. “I am going to go use the bathroom while you guys order.”

By the time Pepper returned, the two boys were digging into their desert, and Pepper took her seat before sniffing.

“Did you order strawberries?” She asked right before realizing she had put her hand in some strawberry something or another that Phil had put on her plate for her to try.

Within two minutes Pepper was in an ambulance and Phil and Tony were riding in the back with her while the paramedics treated her for anaphylactic shock. Tony was curled up into Phil crying while they pumped epinephrine into Pepper in order to get reaction to stop.

Once Pepper was settled into a room in the emergency department for observation and discharge, Phil felt horrible.

“I’m so sorry, Pepper.” Phil apologized as he lifted Tony onto the bed so that he could curl up with his mother.

“You didn’t read the second e-mail that had food allergies or anything did you. You know what, don’t answer that, I knew you were too good to be true, paying so much attention to Tony and not treating him like a burden. You can leave now Phil, I don’t think we will be having a second date.” Pepper said in one long exhale of frustration before turning her attention to Tony who was curled up tight around her, repeatedly asking if she was okay.

Phil sighed but left, opening the e-mail from The Service and clicking that they were not compatible and would not want to go on another date.

The next morning when Melinda and Victoria brought him coffee and a new case, Melinda sent Victoria out of his office seeing the defeated look on Phil’s face.

“You had a date.” Melinda said before sitting down across from him.

“Yea.” Phil confirmed.

“And it went god awful.”

“I sent her to the hospital with desert. And she had a kid.”

“Ouch.” Melinda sympathized before patting his hand. “Maybe the next match will be better. Dinner with me and Skye later?”

“If Skye makes her lasagna, you know I’m there.” Phil answered before Melinda left to go execute a search warrant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets Steve.

It took longer for the second match to happen, but eventually Phil was matched with an army captain who was a switch with a preference for subbing, named Steven Grant Rogers. Thankfully the date with Steve was on a Saturday so no work directly before for Phil and it was an earlier date, a late lunch at a coffee shop. And from the second e-mail that Phil received, he had no allergies or serious health conditions that Phil needed to be aware of. It was already more promising than the date with Pepper.

Steve was far more muscled than Phil would have ever expected, but once they sat down the conversation followed easily and Phil let him think that maybe, just maybe this could be it, Steve could be the one.

“I draw in my free time.” Steve said, motioning to the sketch pad sitting on the table when the initial conversation died down, muscles rolling under the tight white cotton shirt he was wearing. Phil thought that shirt was entirely unfair.

“Can I see?” Phil asked, putting his fork down in the bowl of mac and cheese.

Steve blushed but passed the book over. Phil leaned back, slowly leafing through the pages of the art work. It was mostly buildings, but the occasional animal appeared along or the occasional person.

“These are amazing.” Phil whispered when he handed the book back.

“Thanks. What’s your hobby?”

“I mostly just watch T.V. Work doesn’t really leave any time for other things.” And Phil wanted to suck those words right back up. If you are too busy to have a hobby, you are too busy to be an attentive dom.

But Steve just nodded. “I understand. Art is a mobile hobby, I could do it during down time in Afghanistan and now I work with my friend Sam at the VA center, teaching people who want to learn to draw to help with the PTSD and whatever else. What do you do exactly, the e-mail just said lawyer?”

Phil gave him a half smile. “I am an assistant district attorney, primarily for the special victims unit. I spend more time at the office than I should.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know, I think that says good things about you. I would much rather have a dom dedicated to his job, particularly one so important, than someone who would let others go by the wayside. I leave the house at all kinds of random times to help someone from the VA if they call.”

Phil smiled shyly before finishing his meal and leaning back with his cup of coffee. “Would you like to maybe catch a movie?”

Steve smiled back and nodded. “That sounds excellent.”

While they were walking, Phil found them holding hands almost naturally and when they were seated to the latest super hero film, Steve grinned and leaned as close as the theater seats would allow. They occasionally whispered back and forth about the movie, and Phil felt his heart speed up just a bit more than it probably should when Steve snuggled into him tighter, making Phil promise to wake him if he dozed off.

Leaving the movie, Phil was all smiles, holding hands with Steve while they walked.

“So, why were you so sleepy in the movie? I woke you at least twice.” Phil asked, they were winding their way through the city towards both of their homes as it turned out Steve lived in the apartments down the road from Phil’s brownstone.

Steve shrugged and blushed. “I was at a vet’s house early this morning, he had a real bad flash back and his domess called because he was holding a bottle of sleeping pills and shaking. It was like two in the morning, but I didn’t want to put off a potential date once I had it under control, regardless of how tired I was.”

“You, are a good man, Steve Rogers.” Phil said, squeezing Steve’s hand tightly as the finished the walk.

Standing in front of the apartment steps, Phil cupped Steve’s face and ran his thumb over the sharp cheek bone.

“I would like very much to kiss you right now.” Phil admitted softly.

“Okay.” Steve breathed out.

Phil’s lips twitched up in a small smile before he closed the small space between them indulging in a dry, chaste kiss that had Steve pulling him in by the waist. They broke apart almost as soon as they started though, and Steve was blushing something furious. Phil’s only thought as his eyes traced the blush down the other man’s neck was he wondered how far down it went.

“So, can I assume we will have another date?” Steve asked nervously.

Phil nodded, “Without a doubt.”

Steve smiled and it was like the sun was shining before ducking his head and retreating into the apartment.

As Phil walked home, he let himself really believe that maybe, just maybe, this could be the one.


	4. Chapter 4

The second date went as fabulous as the first, ending with another chase kiss, but the night didn’t end there, they were both up texting each other until just shy of the sun rising. It was like being in high school again, Phil had thought, you know, if when he was in high school you had cell phones, and he wasn’t up till the wee hours of the morning doing other peoples homework on top of his own.

When Phil texted Steve the following weekend to set up date number three, Phil nervously asked if Steve would like to come to his place, let him cook dinner for the charming army man, and maybe curl up on the couch together and watch _Super Nanny_.

Steve had texted back almost instantly that the idea sounded great and he could be there for dinner around six the following evening.

For the entirety of that Sunday, Phil was a nervous mess, tidying up the brownstone, but too afraid it would look unlived in then and messing it back up. By the time Steve was ringing the doorbell, Phil was a righteous mess. His hair sticking out every which way, he was still in sweat pants and a t-shirt, both a bit sweaty from his clean up and then mess it up routine.

Phil’s eyes widened comically before running up the stairs, at the last second calling just a minute at the door and praying Steve heard him. Phil had never changed so quickly in his life, pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice t-shirt before racing down the stairs again, feet still bare, to pull open the door and look apologetically at Steve for making him wait.

In Phil’s haste, he forgot to check his hair, and Steve smiled shyly before reaching out and patting the hairs down onto Phil’s head. “Busy day?”

Phil sighed. “Just me getting nervous before you came. Come on in, I haven’t started dinner yet.”

Steve smiled and grabbed the duffle bag that Phil hadn’t noticed, following him into the brownstone. When Phil turned around, he noticed Steve blushing.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked, drinking in the blush that went down to the top of Steve’s black tank top, following the cloth down to where it sat half tucked into a pair of camo cargo shorts.

Steve ducked his head, holding the bag forward. “I didn’t want to be presumptuous.”

Phil blushed lightly before willing it away. “Dinner and some TV first, and then we can see where the night leads us?”

Steve nodded, glancing at the stairs before quickly moving and putting his back down at the bottom before following Phil into the kitchen.

Phil went to the refrigerator immediately, opening it to see what they could make now that he had already started their date night off to an awful start. “How do you feel about chicken enchiladas?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder to see Steve had hopped up on the kitchen counter by the sink.

“I feel good about them.” Steve answered.

Phil nodded and started pulling out the needed ingredients, already deciding that he could have Steve cut up the chicken and green chilies, garlic, and green onions. Because while the family recipe called for canned chilies and garlic powder, Phil liked using the fresh stuff.

“Get your ass off of my counter, solider, and cut up these vegetables.” Phil ordered, laying out the cutting board and the garlic, chilies, and onions for Steve to cut while he worked on cooking the chicken breast.

Phil didn’t miss the slight shudder that ran through Steve’s body at the order before he jumped off the counter and took up a spot beside Phil, cutting with ease while Phil cooked chicken and preheated the oven.

They worked in silence for a bit before Steve fished his phone out of his back pocket and putting it on the speaker dock on the small kitchen island behind them, turning on the top 40 station to fill the silence while they cooked, both of them swaying to the pop in the background.

Once Phil finished off the chicken, he passed it to Steve to shred while he heated the onions, garlic, chilies, cream of mushroom soup, and sour cream before splitting it to add the shredded chicken and cheese, before handing the pan off to Steve to fill the flour tortillas and roll them, while Phil finished the sauce to top them with.

Sliding the dish into the oven, Phil turned around and smiled at Steve, grabbing the taller man by the hips and pulling them flush against each other. “So, we have a half an hour before those are done, want to go start an episode, we can pull them out and finish watching while we eat.”

Steve grinned and nodded. “That sounds great. This was nice, the silence is comfortable with you.” Steve whispered before bending down and capturing Phil’s lips, opening his own when he felt Phil’s tongue seeking entrance. When they broke apart because remembering to breathe was becoming an issue, they were both panting with blown eyes, but Phil just turned them and lead them back into the living room and to the over stuff couch. Phil put himself in the corner and Steve settled down beside him, before carefully lifting on of Phil’s legs to rest by his side so that he could nestle in between Phil’s spread thighs and lean back on him.

Phil grabbed the remote and started the episode, grinning when Steve looked horrified throughout the show, and when they finally had to pause because the oven timer went off, he turned to look at Phil very seriously.

“Promise me, we ever have kids or anything, that if they start acting like that you will hire someone like Jo Frost to iron us out.”

Phil blinked and reached up ruffling Steve’s hair. “So how many kids are we having?” Phil deflected, trying hard to calm his heart beat down from absolute frantic panic to something at least akin to calm.

Steve looked horrified as he stood up, helping Phil up as well before they went to the kitchen to pull out the food. “I didn’t… I just… It was…” Steve sighed and hit his head against one of the beautiful cherry wood cabinets.

Phil felt a good bit calmer after he pulled the food out, placing it on top of the oven, and turning to look at Steve, thankful it was just an absentminded comment, Steve really didn’t have any plans for them to adopt any time soon. Phil pulled plates out and plated dinner for them before turning around and handing it to Steve with a smile. “It’s okay, just, my last date had a kid that she brought with us.”

Steve nodded, taking the plate and finding the forks for them to return to the living room to finish watching the episode.

They didn’t mean to, but they fell asleep on the third episode and when it clicked off Phil jerked awake, gently shaking Steve awake.

“Hey, Steve, go get changed, we’ll go to bed.” Phil whispered and Steve quickly nodded, grabbing his bag and heading upstairs to find the bathroom and change. By the time Phil put the dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs to change into his own sleep pants, Steve was turning the sheets down.

Phil quickly grabbed his pants and ducked into the bathroom, changing, leaving his chest bare before sitting on the bed with Steve. “I can put a shirt on if it bothers you.”

Steve shook his head. “I like it. I like your chest hair.” Steve said before blushing down to his toes, barely hiding it with the now white tank top and American flag boxers.

“I like your boxers.” Phil said, letting his hand drift over and trace the bottom hem of the boxers before laying down, on his side turned toward Steve.

“Do you mind cuddling?” Steve asked sliding down the bed.

“Come’er.” Phil mumbled, holding his arm up until Steve got comfortable with his head on Phil’s arm, letting Phil drape the other arm over him, carding his fingers through the ultrafine blonde chest hair that Steve had. “I like yours, too.” Phil mumbled before they drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's life gets turned upside down, and as a result, the relationship goes kaput.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** NOTICE ****
> 
> If you didn't notice, I have added the Major Character Death tag, as in this chapter Carol and Rhodey die. While they aren't major characters for this story really, they are major characters in the MCU, so I didn't want anyone to be caught by surprise. There is nothing explicit about their death, in fact I did my best to gloss over it while giving it the importance it needed.
> 
> I have also added the Rape-Non/con tag, as in this chapter Skye has a brief but potentially triggering conversation with Phil about her past. Again there is nothing explicit mentioned.
> 
> I hope this doesn't turn anyone off!

Phil kissed Steve goodbye the following morning, not realizing that it would be _the_ actual goodbye kiss. Steve texted him at lunch to inform Phil that he would be out of contact for a few days but that he would explain when he could.

Phil ended up seeing Steve on TV the following day, Steve was in full uniform and receiving two caskets with a little girl in his arms, her dark hair braided back and her darker skin standing out in contrast to Steve’s golden tanned skin. Phil sat in his office, the volume turned up on the small TV in the corner listening to the report accompanying the video.

Apparently while Phil and Steve had an excellent third date with some quality snuggling time, Colonel James Rhodes and his wife, Major Carol Danvers, were killed in combat, leaving their daughter Riley, behind. Phil figured the little girl in Steve’s arms was Riley, and the news confirmed it a few minutes later, explaining that Steve had been designated her god-father, in spite of being army not air force, and she was turning four in a few weeks.

The week was a whirlwind of TV coverage over James and Carol’s death.

By Wednesday it was public knowledge that the reason they were even in the war zone was to help with a therapy thing for wounded vets, letting them leave on their own terms instead of being air lifted out because they were dying. Apparently the opposition had found out and attacked the camp where it was occurring, and both James and Carol had been more concerned about getting their vets out who were already missing limbs and such, and as a result took the brunt of the attack.

Thursday they announced where and when the funeral service would be for the two, and Phil caught sight of Steve again, ducking into his apartment building with Riley on his hip and a large duffle bag that he assumed held all the little girls belongings. Because the little girl had lost her mother and the media still wanted to shove cameras into the three year old’s face.

Friday Phil ate lunch and watched the service for the two hero’s, including Steve sitting in the front pew with Riley, who was clearly far too young to understand that she was now an orphan and that mommy and daddy were never tucking her in again.

And Saturday Steve called, Phil was sitting on the couch, waiting for the washer to buzz and let him know he needed to change it over to the dryer when his phone rang.

“Hey.” Steve whispered.

“I’ve seen the news.” Phil responded, so that maybe at least Steve wouldn’t have to go through it all.

“I just put Riley down for a nap, so I have some time. I’m so sorry I haven’t called and you had to see me on the news.”

Phil shrugged only to remember Steve couldn’t see him. “It’s fine. I’m assuming you were close since they left Riley in your care.”

“They were some of the best friends I have ever had.” Steve answered, the emotion pulling through his voice making it quiver.

“Are you going to be okay?” Phil asked.

“I have to be. For Riley.”

“You are going to raise her then?”

“I have to. I promised Rhodey and Carol. Which is why I was calling really.” Steve started, before sighing.

“Take a breath, and then talk to me.” Phil instructed and listen to Steve follow his command, knowing it would be easy for Steve to just let Phil command him right now.

“I called because I wanted to talk to you about Riley. About us taking some time off so I can figure out things with Riley. And I don’t know how much time, so I don’t want to ask you to wait for me or anything silly like that.” Steve rushed out, and Phil’s heart caught hearing the words, only to catching painfully again a moment later when he heard Steve’s own choked off sob. “I don’t want to walk away from us, but that isn’t fair for her or you.”

Phil tilted forward, putting his head as close to between his knees as he could while holding onto the phone. “Can we try to just do this together?”

Phil heard Steve sniff hard. “That wouldn’t be fair to her. What if we don’t work out, Phil? What if four or five months from now we realize that we wouldn’t work and then Riley not only has lost Carol and Rhodey, now she would lose you too.”

“You’ve really thought about this.” Phil said, rubbing his face.

“I have, all week.” Steve says.

Phil swallowed and realized this was it, this was why he never pushed to date before Melinda made him sign up for that fucking dating service. This hurt far too much when they inevitably didn’t work out, because who wanted a balding dom who spent most of his time prosecuting special victim crimes. It felt like his heart was being pulled out of his chest by the way of his throat.

“Okay then. You’ll… you’ll call if you need anything, right? For you or Riley?” Phil managed to choke out though.

“I will, Phil. You’re a good man, and I never want to lose your friendship, even if we don’t belong together. This is not about you, please understand, Riley just needs me and I need to figure out how to handle her needing me.” Steve said before ending the call.

Phil sat on the couch staring at the phone for a long time before he found himself calling Melinda.

“Phil?” Melinda answered, and in the background he could hear Skye shifting off the bed, their mattress abused to the point that the springs telegraphed every movement now. When all Melinda heard was Phil’s attempt to stave off a sob, he heard the springs groan again as she stood, followed by the rustle of clothes. “Phillip Coulson, talk to me!” She demanded, and not for the first time in their friendship Phil wondered if maybe he could have been a switch, had his family not been so determined to beat every ounce of submission out of him, particularly with the way a shiver ran through his body at being commanded by Melinda.

“It’s over.” Phil mumbled.

“What is over?”

“Steve and I.”

“Oh, Phil.” Melinda murmured. “Me and Skye will be there in a little while. Skye will bring the stuff to make her lasagna and we can watch all the _Super Nanny_ you want.”

And for the second time, Phil was holding his phone with no one on the other side. He finally put it down, and when he heard the key in the front door, he barely moved only to see Melinda ushering Skye into the brownstone, a large bag on Skye’s shoulder with everything she would need to make the lasagna, not leaving anything up to chance with Phil’s kitchen.

Melinda murmured something to Skye and the girl quickly took off towards the kitchen, and Melinda claimed a space beside Phil, looking at the TV where the episode of _Super Nanny_ had long since clicked off and the TV had instead reverted to cable, and as a result, the news channel that Phil had been watching pretty much all week. And the news was still playing clips of Steve and Riley at the funeral for her mother.

“What happened, Phil?” Melinda asked, grabbing the remote and muting the TV.

Phil almost laughed and gestured towards the screen. “Blonde god is my now ex-boyfriend, with his new daughter.”

Melinda’s eyes only just managed not to bug out of her face, something she attributed to years of working as a police officer. “Oh wow.”

Phil managed to snort and nod. “Yep. Wow. He dumped me because he wanted to be a good father to Riley, and he thought he needed some space to figure out how to do that.”

Melinda pulled Phil into her, listening to Skye banging around in the kitchen while she situated him so he was laying on top of her on the couch, head cradled between her breasts, letting her scratch at his head with dull nails.

“I thought maybe…” Phil trailed off.

“I know, it felt nice with him, you let yourself believe maybe.” Melinda responded, reaching for the remote and turning on another episode of _Super Nanny_ and unmuting the sound.

Skye fixed her lasagna and sat on her knees beside Phil, feeding him, because while he may not be her dom, he was important to her, and he was hurting, so she would take care of him the way she knew how.

After the sun set, Melinda kissed his temple and retreated to the guest room, telling Skye to come to bed when she was ready since Phil said he wasn’t ready to go to bed. They sat and watching another episode in silence, Skye sitting on the floor with her head against Phil’s thigh so he could card his fingers through her hair, something that soothed something deep inside him.

“Skye?” He asked once the episode had ended.

“Yes, Phil?” She asked, turning her head to look up at him.

“What happened to you, before Melinda? She’s hinted, but she’s never told me and… Well, I just want to know that whatever horrible things happened to you, and you still came out whole, that there is hope for me with my little problems.” After a slight pause, Phil shook his head. “Never mind, that’s silly.”

Skye looked at him with sad eyes, reaching up and cupping his face in her hand. “Not silly, sir.” Skye whispered, before continuing. “A lot happened to me, mostly in foster homes with doms who do not deserve the title. Ones that would get mad at me for asking for things, or would deny me something because I didn’t know how to act, according to them. A few raped me or abused me, forced me into subspace when I didn’t want to be there so that I would go along with the abuse.” Skye shrugged. “Melinda worries, but most the time I don’t fall into the bad abuse habits. It’s the ones about me asking for things that I fall into more often than not.”

Phil nodded. “I’ve noticed.”

“But, the important part of that story, sir, is that I have found my dommes, and she takes good care of me, even with all my broken pieces. You are not broken, you will find your sub, or subs, or switch, or switches, eventually. And when you do, you will know, it will be like coming home for the first time in your life.” Skye said, before standing and kissing his cheek. “But I am sleepy so I am going to go curl up with Melinda. If you need me, don’t hesitate to come wake me, but please try not to wake her, she didn’t want to tell you but she has to go into the station in the morning.”

Phil nodded, turning off the TV and getting up to follow her up the stairs and to bed, changing and curling up around a pillow, trying make his bed feel less empty now that he knew Steve wouldn’t be back in it anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent the past few days trying to make this feel less awkward and I just can't so instead I am going to apologize and hope the next chapter turns out better.

It was three weeks before the site made another match for him. Mostly because he and Steve were long to send in their submission forms about their relationship dissolving. Phil had gotten a very heartfelt e-mail from the founder of the site, who had read about the circumstances around Steve and him breaking up, reassuring him that Steve’s submission had said that it was all on himself, that Phil was a wonderful guy, and that it was a shame that life had to interfere like it did.

But once everything was submitted, the site spit out another potential match for him, this time two subs, Jemma Simmons, a brilliant doctor studying deadly diseases that Phil couldn’t even pronounce (or so the internet told him after a quick Google search) and her best friend Leopold Fitz, a brilliant biomedical engineer, who had developed most of the recent tech that was being used in any reputable operating room (again, thank you Google).

They all agreed on a date a few days out from the e-mail. Jemma had to plan around her petri dishes and Leo didn’t go anywhere without Jemma.

Phil made sure to tell Melinda he was going, because she and Skye had been at his house for the past three weekends making sure he was okay. Skye was even considering having kids after the amount of _Super Nanny_ she had watched with Phil, either on her own or with Melinda’s legs on the other side of her head.

_“You know, I feel like I could do this.” Skye groaned, standing up so her back would pop and to go grab Melinda another glass of wine and Phil a soda (Melinda had cut him off until he went on another date, depression and booze were not something she was willing to mix in him)._

_“What?” Melinda asked, looking up at her sub, Skye was just tall enough standing that from where Melinda was on the couch she had to tilt her head just up._

_Skye shrugged. “I feel like I could raise a kid with you. We could totally do soccer and stuff with them, and you are strict with me, I know you could be with a child. I don’t know…” Skye trailed off, making her way into the kitchen._

_“What the ever loving fuck was that?” Melinda muttered._

_“That was your sub saying she wants to have your babies, figuratively anyway.” Phil answered, patting Melinda’s shoulder. “You’re going to come home to her having bookmarked a whole crap ton of stuff about adopting one day in the near future.”_

Phil chuckled at the thought, he was envious that Skye and Melinda were falling so easily into each other, while he had what he was pretty sure was his best shot of a happy ending ripped out of reach by two dead soldiers. Not that he was mad at them, but he was more generally mad at life.

Phil looked down at his phone when he caught sight of the flashing LED that let him know he had a new message, tugging one last time at the crisp button up he was wearing in a striking dark blue, paired with a pair of his suit slacks in black, casual but not so casual, before taking the phone to read the message from Melinda.

“There’s no pressure Phil. If you like them, great, but don’t try to replace Steve for the sake of replacing him and b/c you think you are bugging me and Skye.”

Phil sighed, it was scary how well Melinda knew him sometimes. His plan was that regardless how the date went, he was going to tell Melinda it was amazing so that she would stop feeling like her or Skye needed to spend their weekends with him.

“Yes ma’am.” He typed out to her before sliding the phone into his pants pocket.

They had agreed to meet at a small bookstore-slash-coffee shop at the midpoint for them, as Jemma and Leo lived together. Phil walked with his hands in his pockets, trying not to worry too much about the date but his brain wasn’t as on board with that plan, running an endless loop of what-ifs, most of them revolving about what if he lost his sub to circumstances he couldn’t control.

By the time Phil walked the distance from his brownstone to the shop, his brain was sabotaging the date before it even started. But Jemma and Leo were observant, and quickly pulled him into a corner with cozy chairs, Leo asking how he took his coffee while Jemma whispered soothingly that he needed to calm down.

Phil laughed once he managed to pull himself out of his own head, but it sounded brittle and hollow to his own ears, he could only imagine how it sounded to Jemma.

“God, I am pathetic.” He mumbled, shaking his head. “Here the two of you are, prime of your life, and the best the site could come up with for you was me. A balding dom who can’t move past someone who left me for completely acceptable reasons.”

By the time Phil’s tirade was over, Leo had returned with a large cup of coffee with chocolate syrup and cinnamon in it, with a splash of cream.

“Phil?” Leo asked, handing him the coffee before sitting in the chair next to Phil, while Jemma kneeled beside Phil’s legs.

“I’m sorry.” Phil mumbled.

“Love, do not apologize. Break ups are hard and I am assuming yours was very hard. It is easy when they leave you for awful reasons, but when they leave you for acceptable reasons…” Jemma shrugged as she trailed off, before kissing Phil’s knees. “We would however really like to get to know you. So, we are going to sit here, you will drink your coffee and then we will try this again.”

Phil nodded, sipping the cup slowly, while the two subs bathed him in small soothing touches that eventually calmed him.

“I’m really sorry. The walk was longer than I thought it was, and I just kept thinking.” Phil sighed, and Jemma perched herself on the arm of his chair.

“Don’t apologize for being you. It is lovely to know that you care so deeply that you cannot simply move on.” Jemma told him with a smile, carding her fingers through his hair and dragging dull nails over his scalp.

“She’s right, y’know.” Leo said with a slightly upturn of his lips that hinted of a smile. “It says good things of your character.”

Phil smiled before allowing himself to be pulled out of the chair.

“I suppose you would wonder why we insisted on this little place for our first date.” Jemma said, pulling him away from the chairs and towards the part of the shop that housed shelves upon shelves of books.

Phil found himself nodding, not that he had thought about it until she mentioned it.

“Well, you see, we discovered a brilliant way to figure out how compatible some is with us.” Jemma explained.

“We want you to go pick a book, any book in the store, and come back and sit with us, and tell us why.” Leo said with a small smile before pushing Phil away from them with a small wave.

Phil shook his head before walking through the store, fingers trailing past spines of books on the shelves until something jumped out at him while he tried to tell himself that his emotional breakdown earlier wasn’t a dagger in this potential relationship already.

When he was still wondering around the small shop half an hour after they told him to go find something, Jemma peaked around a shelve to look at him.

“Phil?”

“Hmm?” He asked, without looking up.

“Have you found something? Leo is getting antsy.”

Phil looked up, holding the book up he had been looking at, _Never Have I Ever: The Late Bloomers Guide to being A Dom_.

“Oh, Phil.” Jemma murmured, closing the distance between them and putting her hands over his, holding the book too. “Phil, please, don’t take this personally, but I don’t think now is a good time for you to try this with Leo and I. Maybe you should think of purchasing the book though.”

Phil nodded, pulling away from her with a sad smile. “I’m sorry I wasted your time, I know how valuable it is.”

Jemma shook her head. “No need to apologize, love. Maybe you can heal now.”

Phil left them with the book in a bag, going home and curling up on the couch and flipping through it, reading anything that felt relevant.

He was half way through the first chapter, _Repeat After Me ‘There is Nothing Wrong With Me’ and Believe It,_ when Melinda texted him to ask how the date went.

Phil snorted and closed the book taking a picture of the cover and sending it to her with the caption, “You tell me”.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil sent in the form to halt his matches for another month after the train wreck that was the date with Leo and Jemma. In that time, he brought seven cases to trial, winning all seven, and finished reading _Never Have I Ever_. It was mostly common sense stuff, or things he would have asked Melinda if he ever ended up with a sub and a position he was unsure of.

But as soon as he indicated that he thought he was back to being dateable, the site had him going on a date.

Phil sat nervously at the table for three in the restaurant, waiting for his newest potential mates to show up. Natasha and Clint, switch and sub respectively, had agreed to dinner but he received a text when he sat down that they were running late, but would be there shortly.

Phil was getting dangerously close to leaving when the duo finally came in to claim their seats. Natasha’s flaming red hair pulled back into a messy pony tail bouncing as she slid into the seat across from Phil, pulling what appeared to be a fresh pair of scrubs down like they didn’t quite fit. Meanwhile Clint’s dirty blonde hair was trying in vain to hang onto the spikes that he no doubt had put in at the start of the day and Phil watched as Natasha looked over at him, only to dip her napkin in the glass of water and start scrubbing soot off of his face.

“Sorry we’re late.” Natasha mumbled, still scrubbing at Clint’s face, the man trying to pull away from her. “Stop moving, смиренный.” Then she turned her attention back to Phil, still scrubbing at Clint’s face. “We were leaving the firehouse when a call came in, all hands on deck.”

Phil smiled feebly. “It’s fine.”

Natasha shook her head. “It’s not, but thanks for lying in an attempt to be nice. I had a real nice dress to wear to this but by the time we got back to the house, if I took the time to change into anything nice we would have been later, and by the look of it you were ready to leave.”

Phil blushed looking at his own glass of water, having been caught by this woman. “So you are firefighters?” Phil asked.

“Clint is, I’m a paramedic.” Natasha said, finally leaving Clint’s face alone, most of the soot gone.

Clint nodded looking at Phil for the first time without Natasha blocking the view, Phil’s breath caught in his throat. Clint’s blue eyes were striking and the small quirk to Clint’s lips was delicious, paired with the muscles that were showcased by the black tank top that looked out of place while simultaneously not out of place at all, in the Lebanese restaurant.

“That’s amazing work.” Phil breathed out, saved from his own awkwardness when the waitress came by to grab their order, waving off when Phil said he didn’t know what the duo wanted, explaining she knew their order by heart. “You eat here often?”

Clint nodded. “It’s on the way home from the station house. Bitching food for cheap and they don’t care what me and Nat look like when we come stumbling in. Zaina always takes good care of us, bringing us extra pita and humus on days we really need it.”

Nat nodded in her agreement. “Pity she’s a sub.”

“Well if I have to compete with her, I am going to lose.” Phil said, self depreciatingly.

Natasha raised an eye brow. “If that is how you feel, then why come out on dates at all?”

Phil sighed. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just, you’re both much younger than me. Your both in your mid-twenties, and here I am in my late thirties and balding already.”

“I’ll repeat my question since you seem to be as deaf as Clint without his hearing aids. If that is how you feel, then why agree to come out for dinner with us at all?”

Phil sighed. He had already fallen into the same trap as he did on the last date. “I’m just shit at this.” Phil muttered.

Natasha reached across the table, putting her hand over Phil’s, patting it.

“So stop being shit at it, and just date us. Ask us stupid questions, be silly, but stop trying so damn hard.” Clint said, huffy. “I don’t have time for this shit if you don’t want to be here, neither do we.” The scrape of the chair against the tile was loud and startling.

“Clint.” Natasha’s tone was warning, but he was already walking towards the door.

“No, he’s right.” Phil said, standing up and throwing down a stack of bills. “You guys stay and eat, you sounded like you had a long day, I’ll go.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Good fucking thing this was a dead end then, the both of you would drive me crazy.” After a beat she called after Clint. “Come eat, смиренный!”

Phil’s lips twitched up in a small smile as the man came back, obviously irritated that his dramatic exit had been destroyed.

“Have a good night guys.” Phil said, stopping at the counter where Zaina was waiting, telling her to put a halt on his order but that Natasha and Clint would be staying.

Zaina raised one beautifully scalped dark eye brow at him. “I thought this was a date.”

Phil nodded, looking over her shoulder where Natasha had pulled Clint close to her, speaking low to him and carding her fingers through his hair. “It was, but I messed it up.”

“They were late. You sat here for nearly an hour waiting on them. All three of you messed up.” Zaina’s accented voice rolled over him and he knew he was about to be manhandled by the woman, knowing when he had encountered someone strong willed. A moment later she came around the counter area and was dragging him back by his arm, her own grip surprisingly strong to the point that Phil thought that maybe he would have finger print bruises from her. She had him standing by his vacated chair before forcing him to sit down. “Sit. Eat. Stop being idiots. Start over.” And with a huff she stalked away, leaving the three of them sitting very uncomfortably around the table.

“Zaina _always_ looks out for us.” Natasha said, gently pushing Clint away from her. It was a reminder that if Zaina was being forceful about them having dinner, she must see something.

Clint huffed but nodded at Natasha, indicating that he understood.

Natasha stuck her hand out to shake Phil’s. “Natalia Alianovna Romanova, but I Americanized to Natasha Romanoff. I work as a paramedic, and I’m a switch.”

Phil’s lips twitched in a smile. “Phillip John Coulson, I’m a lawyer, currently the ADA for special victims. And dom.”

Clint grunted when Natasha kicked him under the table, trying to get him to partake in their introductions. “Fuck off, Nat.” He grunted just as Zaina came back around with their bowls of salad.

She kindly put their food down before standing by Clint and smacking him unceremoniously upside the back of his head. “Talk to the man.”

Clint rolled his eyes and she eyed him hard.

“God, fine.” Clint grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

“Good boy.” Zaina said, leaving them with a wink at Phil.

Phil didn’t really know the woman, but he was infinitely grateful to her at the moment. Maybe with her intervention this could turn into something not awful.

“Clinton Francis Barton. Ex carnie, current fireman and submissive.” Clint gruffed out before turning his attention to the salad.

“Ex carnie?” Phil asked.

“Yea. What’s it to ya’?” Clint responded with a mouth full of salad.

“It’s just curious.” Phil said with a shrug. “What did you do in the circus?”

“Shot a bow. They called me the amazing Hawkeye, never missed.” Clint offered, this time minus the salad.

Phil nodded, trying to think of something to ask Natasha about, but coming up blank. Thankfully she realized he was floundering and filled the silence.

“I came to the states when I was 7 with asylum, I was being held captive from my family for a child spy program. The government killed my parents after they got me out and shipped me here. Bounced from foster family to foster family, no one trusted the little Russian girl.” Natasha said with a shrug.

“I’m sorry.” Phil murmured.

“Nothing to apologize for, Phillip.”

“No, no, Phil. Phillip is what my mother called me.”

“Called?”

Phil swallowed hard and nodded. “She’s been dead for, oh god, four years now. My dad’s been dead since I was in my teens.”

Natasha frowned and patted his hand again. “I’m so sorry.”

Clint nodded his agreement. “My dad was a drunk and killed himself and my mom in a car crash, I hated him, but fuck, still hurts to think they are dead.”

Phil nodded. “All orphans.”

Natasha shook her head. “No exactly, I still have my last foster parents. I was almost aged out of the system so they didn’t adopt me, but they helped pay for school and stuff. Nick’s awesome and Maria can be a darling, but don’t let her know I think that. They both like their hard as nails appearance.”

“I look forward to meeting them.” Phil said before his brain to mouth filter could kick in, blushing brightly and ducking his head.

“I look forward to it, too.” Natasha responded with a smile.

When Zaina brought their meals around they were talking actively, even Clint, about everything and anything they could think of, and to Phil’s great surprise, he was wondering what it would be like to be able to curl up on his couch with them and watch _Super Nanny_.

They continued talking while they ate, and when it came time to pay for dinner, Phil pushed Natasha’s card aside when she tried to pay.

“After the rough start because I am an idiot, it is the least I could do.” Phil said, handing the bill and a very generous tip to Zaina before walking outside with Clint and Natasha. “Would it be wrong of me to ask for a kiss from both of you before I head home?”

Natasha shook her head, closing the distance and pressing a soft, slightly tacky kiss to his lips from the crimson lipstick she was wearing. Once they broke apart she licked her thumb and wiped the lipstick off of his lips. “Not that it doesn’t look good on you…”

Phil grinned, putting his hand under her chin and stealing another kiss.

“Now, that was all your fault, you’ve got to live with your decisions.” She said flirty, stepping away for Clint’s turn if he wished to take it.

Clint tilted his head. “You have to learn ASL if this is going to work. I don’t always want to wear my aids, and I need to know you will put in the work.”

Phil nodded. “Without a doubt. If you want to take them out when we are at home you shouldn’t have to worry about it.” Phil responded with a blush, realizing this was the second time he had just assumed they would work out to the point of living together and meeting Natasha’s parents.

“That’s cute.” Clint remarked before stealing a rough kiss from Phil. “I like your blush.”

Phil just blushed deeper before walking away, waving behind him, feeling giddy despite the rough start to the date.

Once he got home, he called Melinda and Skye, giving them a play by play, including the awful start. Once he finished the play by play, Skye was giggling.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, wedging the phone between his shoulder and ear while he pulled off his shoes and pants.

“That feeling, that everything is just going to work out regardless of how bad it started, that’s that feeling I told you about, Phil.” Skye said.

Melinda agreed. “I knocked Skye out on our first date. Knocked her out cold, and then we still went to dinner. You let Zania put you back at that table, because deep down you knew, you found home, Phil.”

Phil stopped, sitting on his bed in only his boxers and button up. “Let’s hope that withstands me telling them I’m a virgin.” Phil huffed out before bidding Skye and Melinda goodnight.

Crawling into bed in his boxers, for the first time in just about two months, he didn’t curl up around the pillow wishing Steve’s body was there, instead he wished he was being sandwiched by Natasha and Clint’s warmth. His last thought before he went to sleep was that he still had a trace of Natasha’s lipstick on his lips, and that he didn’t care in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any curious, the Russian word that Natasha uses when speaking to Clint means submissive.


	8. Chapter 8

It took another week for them to make a second date, Clint and Natasha’s shifts were unforgiving and Phil found himself ass deep in cases suddenly, Melinda and Victoria were being extra efficient suddenly with their paperwork.

Phil met them in the park, still in his suit as he was meeting them between trials, on a Wednesday.

Natasha was sitting on the bench, sun glasses on, head titled back soaking in the sun that was filtering through the trees, her hair unbound and blowing in the slight breeze, her hands resting over the back, one arm around Clint’s ass where he was perched on the back, a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes as well. Phil halted a few feet back from them, just watching them so carefree, Clint saying something and Natasha laughing, her whole body include in the laugh, before she smacked his calf. Natasha tilted her head up and caught sight of Phil, standing in the middle of the moving traffic of people in his suit, looking mighty out of place, she smiled at him, or what he assumed passed as a smile, and waved him over.

Phil felt his own lips twitch up, waving as he walked forward, taking a quick glance at his watch; he had exactly an hour to spend with them before he had to leave to make it back to the courthouse for the next trail.

“Do you always wear suits?” Clint asked, looking up from where he was picking his finger nails.

Phil shook his head but then changed his mind. “Yea, pretty much. Unless I am at home.”

“God, you’re so uptight.” Clint muttered before Natasha hit his leg again.

“Cut him a break. He’s making time between trails to be here today.” Natasha growled at Clint before turning her attention on Phil. “Next date is casual though. I want to see you in jeans and a t-shirt or something.”

Phil nodded, taking a long look at her in a black ribbed tank top with flame accents on the bottom where it covered the top of her dark blue distressed shorts that stopped mid-thigh. Casual, yea, he could do casual with them. As long as he didn’t stare at Clint to long, cargo shorts hanging low on his hips and a t-shirt that stretched over his muscles so tightly that it appeared it might give up the fight at any time, the purple fabric matching his purple converse perfectly.

“So, how much time do you have?” Natasha asked.

“An hour, unless you want to walk with me back to the court house, than we can tack on that time too.” Phil said.

“I think we can walk you back to the court house.” Natasha agreed.

It was a nice date, even if Phil was feeling a little hot in the suit and sun, they chatted about everything again. Phil learned Clint still shoots his bow in his free time and wanted to figure out a way to teach some kids, but with this shifts it was just hard to find somewhere that would let him teach in between. Natasha told him about her gymnastics and when he called bull shit, she did a back hand spring in the middle of the sidewalk in the park, landing with a smirk. They were just getting ready to stand up to make a leisurely passed walk to the court house when a distinct voice distracted Phil.

“Riley! Riley Rhodes, get your little butt back here!” Steve was yelling and trying to push himself through the throngs of people walking.

Phil looked up in time to see Riley dart past them. Phil was up a second later, grabbing the girl and swinging her around just in time for Steve to break free of the crowd, worry wild in his eyes until he saw Phil was holding Riley.

“Oh god, Riley. Don’t ever do that again!” Steve said, taking the small girl from Phil. “Thanks, Phil.”

“No problem.” Phil said with a deep breath. “How – how are you doing?”

“Steve? Did you get her?” A guy yelled as he broke free of the crowd as well. Phil watched the well-muscled black man come up to Steve, checking over Riley with all the attention of a parent.

Phil saw Steve swallow before he answered. “I’m doing okay, Phil. This is Sam, we are…” He trailed off in time for Clint and Natasha to join them, Natasha threading her arms around Phil’s waist and resting her chin on his shoulder while Clint leaned into his side.

“It’s okay, Steve. I’m here on a date, too.” Phil said, leaning back into Natasha, slightly disturbed by the calm that took over him almost immediately when he was so nervous just seconds before.

Steve deflated a bit. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to run into you.”

Phil shrugged. “It’s okay. We didn’t work out as a couple, we have both moved on to what seems like better relationships.” Phil could feel Natasha smiling.

Sam took Riley from Steve, putting the little girl on his hip, as they all stood around each other awkwardly.

Clint coughed, breaking the silence. “Look, this is all kinds of awkward, and I am real tempted to keep it that way, but Phil has a case to prosecute in like twenty minutes and we need to get him back to the court house with some lunch. So nice meeting you Sam and Steve. But we’re outie.”

And with that, Clint was pulling Phil away and out of the park.

“He’s what had you all fucked up on our first date?” Clint asked.

Phil nodded.

“I remember seeing the news. We didn’t know you two were dating.” Natasha explained.

“We broke up when he got Riley.” Phil explained, capturing both of their hands with his own, walking between them.

“Glad we got you over that I’m not good enough for anyone after the Greek god broke up with me shit.” Clint said.

Phil chuckled, trying not to think about the last secret he really did have to tell them. It wasn’t the time, he was going to savor the relationship for the time being. They walked in a comfortable silence until they found a food truck, grabbing lunch and walking the rest of the way to the court house eating.

“Next date is casual. Also no ex-boyfriends with adorable children crashing it.” Natasha said with a grin, patting his arm. “We’ll text you.”

Phil nodded. “I look forward to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Phil found an online program to teach him ASL that weekend, he wanted to surprise Clint on their next date, whenever that might be. He sat in front of the computer with a box of take out, learning almost the whole weekend, only moving to do laundry and such. By the end of the weekend he was able to sign a few starter sentences, not a lot, but it was enough to get him started.

By Wednesday they arranged another date, for weekend, they were going to go play musical trivia at a bar, and Natasha made sure to bold and underline that it was casual, he wasn’t allowed to wear his suit. So Saturday night rolled around and Phil found himself in a pair of dark wash jeans, converses, and his softball t-shirt that had “Property of SVU” on the back with the softball league logo on the front.

Phil was the first of the three to the bar, sitting at a table people watching, before Natasha and Clint joined him. Both dressed similarly to how they were in the park, casual in their shorts and t-shirts, sliding onto the stools at the table.

“Fuck, Phil.” Clint hissed, looking over at Phil and taking him in. “I am officially banning suits unless you’re at work.”

Phil blushed, shakily lifting his hands to sign his thanks and that they looked nice. Phil’s movements were stiff and he had no facial expression, concentrating on the motions.

Clint’s eyes lit up. “You’re really learning ASL?”

Phil nodded. “I started last weekend, I found an online thing.”

“I can’t believe it.” Clint said.

“Why? I told you I would learn.” Phil said, his head titled to the side.

Clint looked away, picking at the menu on the table. “No one else has actually meant it.”

“I told you, I knew he was different.” Natasha said to him.

Phil blushed, but they were side lined by the waitress taking their drink order and the start of the competition.

None of them were really drunk by the end of the night, but they were still buzzed enough to make some questionable decisions. Namely Phil inviting the duo back to his place.

They were up the stairs, almost in the bedroom before Phil realized this was a really awful idea.

“Stop.” He muttered, pulling away from both of them and sliding down the wall, putting his head in his hands while the two of them looked on a little hurt but mostly confused.

“Phil?” Clint asked, sliding down the hall wall beside him.

“I just, I can’t.” Phil mumbled.

“Phil, what’s wrong?” Natasha asked, kneeling in front of him.

“I haven’t been honest.” He answered.

Clint hid behind his humor when he was nervous, and then was no exception. “What, do you actually have a vagina hidden in those suits? I got no problem with some vag.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, understanding that whatever this was, it wasn’t a joking matter to Phil. And Phil was shaking his head and talking into his chest, making it impossible for the duo to hear him.

“Phil, honey, you have to speak up.” Natasha said.

“I’ve never slept with anyone.” He squeaked out, just barely audible.

“What?” Natasha asked, her eye brows scrunched together.

“Please, don’t make me say it again.” Phil pleaded.

“Phil, honey, look at me.” Natasha pleaded.

“You can both just leave.” Phil said, barely looking up.

“Is that what you want?” Clint asked, sliding his hand into Phil’s.

“No.” Phil said shakily. “But I’m inexperienced…”

“Get up.” Natasha demanded, standing up herself.

Phil blinked but followed her command, standing up and looking at her.

“Open the bedroom door, get changed, and find something for me and Clint to wear to bed, and then we are going to cuddle, and in the morning we are going to talk about this. Really talk about this.” Natasha said, watching Phil follow the instructions. Phil stripped down to his pair of boxers before handing a t-shirt to Natasha to wear and a pair of sleep pants to Clint. “In the middle.” Natasha instructed.

Phil nodded and crawled into the middle of his king sized bed, giving enough room for the duo to bracket him.

“Listen to me, Phil. I’m not mad, but if you’ve never done this, we all need to be one hundred percent sober.” Natasha said, laying her head on his shoulder while Clint mirrored her.

“I can’t believe no one has tapped this.” Clint huffed.

“I’m a workaholic and a geek.” He said shrugging in the bed, but wrapping his arms around them both.

“You are dedicated to your job. You help people. And you are cute, so sush, and go to sleep with us.” Natasha said, patting his chest by her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think we are in the home stretch of this, so probably one more chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoying :)


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha slipped out of bed first the following morning, raiding the kitchen and rolling her eyes, fucking men never had anything in the kitchens for her to cook. So Natasha left a quick note next to Clint and ran out to the closest grocery store, returning before either man woke up, and started making breakfast. It wasn’t anything fancy, just hash browns and her homemade version of the egg and sausage McMuffin.

Natasha carefully carried breakfast and coffee up to the two men, smiling at the vision of them curled around each other, legs tangled up.

“Good morning.” She called to them, putting the tray of food down on the nightstand before leaning over Phil and kissing Clint good morning. Clint hummed into the kiss before pulling his arms from around Phil and wrapping her up and pulling her over Phil so she landed on the other side of Clint.

“Good morning, Nat.” Clint mumbled before pouting when he tried to drag his hand up her leg to grope her ass. “Party pooper, why are you dressed?”

“I had to go out so I could make us breakfast.” Natasha explained, keeping her voice low since Phil was still sleeping.

Clint sniffed the air and grinned. “Smells good.”

Natasha smiled before pulling away from him and climbing back over Phil to wake him up as well, with a kiss.

Phil was mumbling against her lips before he realized that the kiss wasn’t a pleasant dream, which was when he responded, arching into her body and consequently rubbing his morning wood into her. Opening his eyes, he blushed deeply before murmuring an apology to her.

“Why are you apologizing?” Natasha asked, getting situated on the bed with the tray in her lap so that she could pass the food around.

Clint sat up on the other side of Phil before manhandling him into a sitting position as well.

“It’s been years since…” Phil trailed off.

“Since what?” Natasha asked, handing Clint and him a plate.

Phil blushed even harder, resembling an over ripe tomato at that point. “Since I woke up hard.”

“It’s not an issue, Phil.” Natasha reassured before digging into her own food.

“I just didn’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.” Phil said between bites of food.

Clint’s response was to grab Phil’s free hand and put it over his crotch. “Just as hard for you.” Clint responded, kissing his cheek.

“Oh.” Phil exhaled, blinking rapidly.

“Yea.” Clint said, his hips tilting up and rubbing into Phil’s hand through the fabric of the sleep pants. “God that feels good.”

“Clinton!” Natasha snapped and Clint let go of Phil’s hand immediately, and Phil returned to his food, more red creeping up into his face, and Natasha had the wild thought that it was amazing that Phil was managing a hard on at all with so much blood pooling in his face. “Phil, I was thinking while I was cooking breakfast.”

Phil made a noncommittal sound, indicating she should continue.

“You take commands pretty easy.” Natasha said, keeping her eyes tilted towards Phil without actually looking at him.

“My best friend bosses me around a lot. It’s how I ended up on the dating site.” Phil said, still not looking up from the food.

“But you also like bossing around, right?”

Phil shrugged. “I’ve never really done anything beyond a few kisses, so I couldn’t tell you, but yea I think so.”

“Phil, I think you’re a switch.” Natasha said, leaning into him.

“No, I took the orientation tests and stuff when I was little, I’ve always come out as a dom.” Phil said shaking his head.

“Phil, you didn’t question me telling you to get into bed last night or anything. I slipped into my dom side and you just followed my orders.” Natasha explained.

“It’s true, you followed her like I do when she doms me.” Clint agreed.

Phil looked down blinking. “I don’t know.”

“I want to dom you for your first time.” Natasha said, tilting her head to look more directly at Phil.

“But I’m a dom.” Phil protested.

“If you don’t go down, we’ll stop and we will tag team dom Clint.” Natasha reassured. “Just let me try. I know it’s just a hunch but I want to try.”

“I’m not sure.” Phil said after a pause.

“That’s okay. We’ll take it slow.” Natasha promised. “In fact, since you’re both already hard, why don’t I go do the dishes and when I come back we’ll play. Clint can get you ready while I am gone.” Natasha said, grabbing the dishes and leaving the two men sitting awkwardly on the bed with each other.

“She must see something. She’s scary observant.” Clint said with a small chuckle.

“I don’t think she’s right.” Phil answered, stretching out on the bed.

“Phil, please don’t take this the wrong way, but, you act a lot like a sub who’s never been put into subspace. But you also act like a dom who’s never been in domspace either. Small touches shouldn’t calm you down so drastically and you should be more confident.” Clint said, and demonstrated his point by linking their hands, and Phil couldn’t deny, all the anxiety he was feeling started to go away, as if Clint was sapping it out of him.

“Okay.” Phil said, his voice trembling a little bit. “What… uhm, what do we need to do before she gets back?”

Clint chuckled and hauled Phil into his lap, making him squeak in surprise. “Mostly it’s me informing you of stuff.”

“Okay, like what?”

Clint kissed his shoulder, threading his fingers through the chest hair. “Like when Natasha comes back you refer to her only as Mistress or Domina. If you want to be a bratty sub that’s fine, but she will treat you like a bad boy. I like being a bratty sub a lot. If you need to stop say red, and if you need to slow down say yellow, but if you’re okay with everything going on say green.”

“O- okay.” Phil stuttered. A moment later Clint’s hand trailed down over Phil’s now completely flaccid cock.

“Are you okay?” Clint asked, kissing the point where Phil’s jaw connected right under his ear.

“Really nervous. I didn’t think I would ever have sex, but if I did, I would be the dom so I would be in control.” His voice was quaking with nervousness.

“Phil, honey, listen to me, sub to sub right now. You have all the power as a sub. You say stop and everything stops. Everything. And we only go as far as you want.” Clint reassured just in time for Natasha to come back upstairs.

It was masterful that she could resonate complete dominance in jeans and a tank top. Phil shrunk back into Clint, and Clint rubbed his hands up and down on his arms.

“You say stop, everything stops.” Clint reminded him.

“Strip.” Natasha ordered, closing the door behind her.

That was an easy enough order to follow, Phil moved away from Clint and off the bed to drop his boxers while Clint pulled off the t-shirt and pajama pants, his dick filling back out from where it had softened a bit at Natasha’s commanding tone, while Phil stayed completely soft.

“Lay back on the bed next to each other.” Natasha ordered, watching them comply, her men laid out on the bed for her completely exposed. She took a seat next to Phil, running her fingers through his hair. “Phil, you say red and I stop. Everything. I back away, Clint backs away, everything. Okay?”

Phil nodded and looked up at her.

Natasha curled her fingers into his hair and yanked. “Okay?”

“Yes, Domina.” Phil responded.

“Good boy.” Natasha responded and watched the shiver roll through Phil’s body at the compliment. “We’re going to start slow. Phil I want you to touch Clint’s cock. Stroke it, whatever you want to do, but don’t make him cum.”

Phil nodded and was half way through reaching out to Clint’s cock when Natasha smacked him hard on the hollow of his hip. Phil yelped from surprise, bringing his hand back.

“I require verbal confirmation, sub.” Natasha barked at him.

“Yes, Domina.” Phil said before picking his hand back up and slowly edging towards Clint’s cock.

“It doesn’t bite, Phil.” Clint said with a grin, looking over at him.

Phil took a deep breath before he closed the last of the distance, wrapping his hand around Clint’s cock a bit too roughly.

“Loosen up there, cowboy.” Clint groaned and Phil let go like he was burned.

“Get your hand back on his cock.” Natasha commanded, pulling her own clothing off.

“Yes, Domina.” Phil responded, this time grabbing Clint a bit looser, the callouses of his hand catching against the velvety skin while he tentatively touched Clint. Clint groaned and forced himself not to thrust up into the inviting pressure of Phil’s hand.

It had been years since Phil had masturbated and it showed. He was clumsy with his handling of Clint’s dick but he was focused, so much so that he didn’t notice Natasha leave the bed and come back with one of his ties until it was being eased over his eyes and tied behind his head.

Phil’s breathing picked up and he let go of Clint, hands going towards his face to pull away the blindfold. Natasha captured his wrists, putting them down in his lap.

“Phil, I need a color.” She said seriously.

“Y-yellow.” Phil stuttered.

“Do you need me to take the blindfold off?” Natasha asked.

Phil took in a deep shuddering breath. “I don’t know.”

“Okay, how about we sit back and you leave it on for now. It will help drop you into subspace.” Natasha said, scooting behind him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him and dragging her nails through the soft chest hair.

They sat in silence for a while, letting Phil calm down, and once his breathing evened back out Natasha pressed a kiss to his neck. “Phil, how are you doing?”

“I think I’m okay, Domina.” Phil answered and his lips quirked up in a smile when he felt her smile against his neck.

“Before we keep going, I need to know, why did you freak out?”

“You surprised me.” Phil admitted, feeling her move away.

“But you’re good now?”

“Yes, Domina.” Phil responded, carefully feeling in his blindness to find Clint and his cock again.

“Mhm, Phil.” Clint moaned when Phil finally wrapped his fingers around Clint’s hardened length again. Thanks to the precum Clint had been leaking, Phil was sliding up and down with ease, drawing Clint closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Stop.” Natasha barked when she saw the little twitches to Clint’s hips that meant he was close to toppling over the edge.

“Please, Mistress!” Clint begged and for it received a sharp smack on the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his balls.

“You know how I feel about begging.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Clint sulked while Phil laid flat on his back while Natasha dragged her nails over his chest.

Natasha cocked her head to side, noticing Phil was still soft. “Phil, are you enjoying yourself?”

“I think so, Domina.” He responded, his brows scrunching together, clear even around the blindfold.

“You’re not hard.” She pointed out.

The scrunching got more intense, as if he was trying to will himself to fill out his cock. “I’m sorry, Domina.”

“Phil, if you’re not getting anything out of this, you need to tell us.” Clint said, obviously out of it, breathy and gravely.

“I think, I’m just so nervous.” Phil admitted after a moment.

“Do you feel hazy at all?” Natasha asked.

Phil shook his head. “No, Domina.”

Natasha huffed, thinking. “I’m going to spank you. If that doesn’t put you over, I was wrong.”

“First time gitters maybe?” Phil suggested, trying really hard not to focus on how inexperienced he was.

“Maybe. I’m going to move you around, and then I am going to spank you.” Natasha warned before manhandling Phil around so he was positioned over her naked lap, ass in the air and arms on the bed. And without preamble Natasha smacked Phil’s ass, pulling a squeak out of him followed by a short moan. Natasha grinned before landing another hard smack on Phil’s ass, followed by another moan from Phil. She got through fifteen smacks before she felt Phil slip into subspace, completely compliant to anything she wanted to do, his cock completely filled out and leaking.

She carefully maneuvered him around so that he was laying back on the bed, the cotton sheets rubbing against his sore ass only making him groan with want. She maneuvered herself to be able to watch and take care of herself while she ordered Clint to suck Phil off, something she knew would drop Clint into subspace after being keyed up for so long.

Natasha watched Clint go at Phil’s cock like a pro, sucking him down to where his hand would pick up the rest, making obscene slurping noises. It was a glorious sight after getting to spank Phil, and Natasha was quickly fingering herself as she watched them. Massaging her g-spot and gasping, she heard the same noises being pulled from Phil, and after her own orgasm ran its course, she kneeled close to him and commanded him to cum. A wonderful side effect of subspace was that he would react to her words without any hesitation. His body tightened up as he shot into Clint’s mouth, gasping before he relaxed into a boneless mass while Natasha moved and pulled Clint back into her body, wrapping her hand around his cock and taking him over the edge, lifting her hand to his mouth and instructing Clint to clean her hand.

Natasha settled Clint down on the bed before lifting Phil’s head and untying the blindfold and laying between the two of them, stroking them while they floated in subspace, making sure to be within reach if they needed her.

At some point they all drifted to sleep, but Natasha was jerked awake by Phil sitting up in the bed panting hard and shivering.

“Phil.” Nothing. “Phil.” Still nothing. “Phillip!” Natasha almost shouted, finally getting his attention so that she could wrap him in her arms and whisper praise to him. “Shh, you’re such a good boy, Phil. You did such a good job, taking my spanking and coming in Clint’s mouth. You’re such a pretty boy and you are so good.”

Phil was still shivering but he wrapped around Natasha, fighting off the subdrop.

“How about we go to the kitchen and I’ll heat up some soup I got earlier and we can sit on the couch and I’ll feed you.” Natasha suggested, racking her nails through his hair, watching for his subtle nod and finding it a second later. “Can you go put on some pants for me, honey?” Again a small nod and he moved away to the dresser, giving Natasha time to wake up Clint.

Thankfully Clint wasn’t in subdrop, he was just hazey with after effects, following Natasha’s orders to go put on some pants and come down to the kitchen. Natasha pulled on the boxers and t-shirt from the night before, before walking downstairs with Phil, wrapping him up in a blanket on the couch and heating up some soup, answering his call every time he started to panic she wasn’t right there.

By the time she finished heating up the soup, Clint had come down stairs and sat on the couch with Phil, leaving space for Natasha to sit by Phil and feed him small spoons of the warm soup, while she continued to whisper praises to him.

It took two hours for Phil to come up out of subdrop, and it was the most intense case of it that Natasha had ever seen. But when he came out he was blinking hazily at her and Clint, completely boneless.

“What happened?” He murmured.

“You dropped, and I’m going to gloat about that later, but right now I am going to worry because you’ve been in subdrop for almost three hours.” Natasha murmured, pulling him close to her and kissing his head.

“Am I okay?” Phil asked.

“Yea, you just scared me.” Natasha whispered, rubbing his back while Clint moved around to hug Phil from the back.

“You give awesome hand jobs though.” Clint said with a chuckle.

“I remember that. And I remember the first few smacks when you spanked me, but then I don’t really remember a whole lot. I think I remember getting a….” Phil’s eyes widened as he trailed off, the memory of Clint blowing him coming back hard and quick.

“Yea. It will all come back to you, normally it doesn’t go away but subdrop.” Natasha said, kissing his head over and over again. “God you scared me.”

“I’m sorry.” Phil mumbled.

“Not your fault. It’s because you’re in your thirties and this is the first time you ever went into subspace. If I go longer than six months without going into it, I drop real bad, well not that bad, but bad.” Clint said, hugging him hard too.

“I promise I’m going to gloat later about you being a switch, but right now I just need to cuddle you.” Natasha said getting situated on the couch.

“Okay. I think I’d like that.” Phil mumbled, leaning into her and making Clint lean onto him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I lied at the end of the last chapter, I am writing at least one more after this one, a bit into the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha was sitting nervously with Clint in Melinda and Skye’s home while Phil helped bring the food out that Skye had cooked. Meeting the friends was really nerve wracking when there was no parents to meet.

And once everyone was sitting, Skye’s lasagna sitting in the middle of the table and bowls of salad, bread, and assorted vegetables around it, Natasha only felt more wound up. She noticed that Skye was the type of sub who kneeled by her dom, being fed from the same plate, and Natasha thought Melinda was going to judge her because Clint always sat at the table, eating from his own plate.

“Hey, calm down.” Phil said, standing behind Natasha and rubbing her shoulders. “Be a sub for tonight, I got this as a dom.”

Natasha leaned back, blinking away tears she didn’t know were coming.

“Hey, no. Stop crying, Nat. It’s okay.” Phil tried reassuring her, before kneeling and turning the chair around so that she was forced to face him. “Nat, baby, stop. Melinda and Skye are going to love you because I love you. They will probably poke fun at you some, particularly Mel, but you don’t have to worry.”

Natasha took in deep, stuttering breaths before nodding, letting Phil rub her thighs up to the hem of her skirt.

“Do you need me to put you down tonight?” He asked, his voice low to keep it a private question.

Natasha nodded. “I’m falling apart.”

“Shh, I’ll put you back together.” Phil whispered, raising up and brushing the tears from her face with his thumbs.

Natasha nodded while Phil turned the chair around and tucked her into the table and grabbing her and Clint’s plate, serving them.

Melinda was leaning in the doorway, watching Phil interact with Natasha and Clint with a smile. Skye slid behind her, wrapping her arms around Melinda’s waist, and kissing her shoulder.

“You think they are it for each other?” Skye murmured, watching Phil hand a plate to Natasha but telling her they would wait for Melinda and Skye.

“Yea, I think so. He would have never been happy without them. Particularly Natasha.” Melinda responded before pulling Skye into the dining room. Once everyone had a plate and was sitting, Skye on her cushion beside Melinda, taking forkfuls of food from Melinda every so often, the chatter started.

The conversation flowed easily until about the middle of the meal, where Melinda started poking at the duo, because it was their first meeting and that was how Melinda got to know someone, push their buttons and see what happens.

It was small things at first but then without realizing it Melinda stepped on something sensitive for Clint with his hearing, asking what was up with the neon purple hearing aids and suddenly Natasha was tense where she was slightly leaning on Phil.

“What do you mean?” She almost snarled at Melinda.

“I just wanted to know why they were purple.” Melinda tried to reassure, but it was too late. Clint had reached up and turned the hearing aids off, so now if anyone wanted to talk to him it was going to be through ASL, and Natasha was all tense muscle.

“I’m sure.” Natasha bit back, looking at Phil pleadingly. She wanted to leave now, she was on edge to start with and the misunderstanding with Melinda’s comment was the tipping point.

Phil nodded, stroking her hair. “Go wait outside with Clint while I say goodbye?”

Natasha swallowed and nodded, leaving Phil with Melinda and Skye.

“Their touchy.” Melinda commented.

“No, you’re a special type of person. Not everyone knows how to take you.” Phil responded, kneeling down by Skye and kissing the crown of her head. “Your food was great, as always.”

“Thanks, Phil.” She murmured.

“We’ll be back sometime. They were just on edge tonight and you tipped them over. It’s nerves.” He said shrugging before grabbing his jacket and exiting the apartment to rejoin Clint and Natasha. “Hey.” He whispered and signed before grabbing both of their hands for the walk home. By the time they made it home, Clint turned his hearing aids back on and Natasha wasn’t as tense.

“Sorry.” Clint murmured once they were all lying in bed, their pajamas on.

“Don’t apologize. Melinda is… she’s like expensive cheese, you’ll appreciate her eventually but it takes some time and she’s going to leave a bad taste in your mouth for a while.” Phil said with a chuckle, pulling them both in tight, their heads resting on his chest.

“I thought you were going to put me down tonight.” Natasha said, her hand tracing around Phil’s belly button.

“I am, but not with sex.” Phil responded, reaching out to the night stand for the remote to the TV he had mounted on the wall after they moved in, turning on _Super Nanny_. It had become a thing for them after they moved in two months after the first time Natasha put him down, they felt safest in bed cuddling, and watching the TV show.

So Phil laid in the middle of the bed, stroking both of his mates backs, watching them slowly feel safe and dropping into the wonderful headspace where they just existed, without any of the worries they normally carried around with them.


	12. Chapter 12

The next visit, it was Phil’s turn to be a nervous mess. About a month after the dinner with Melinda and Skye, he was sitting in Nick and Maria’s house just outside of the city, while Natasha ran around in the backyard with the new foster kids, America, Kate, and Antoine. Clint was sitting on the fence, throwing balls back at them, while Nick and Maria sat on the love seat across from Phil, staring him down. Which was impressive since Nick only had one eye.

They were an unusual couple in that they were both switches who preferred to dom, but they worked, and Phil wasn’t about to question it when they had done so much for Natasha, paying for all the classes for her to get her licensure as a paramedic when she wasn’t even considered theirs in the eyes of the law.

“Don’t you hurt her.” Maria started off, her body language screaming the threat that hung unspoken in the air.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am. She is the world to me.” Phil said, rather stiffly even to his own ears.

“Are you nervous, boy?” Nick barked.

Phil nodded.

“Good.” And with that Nick left Phil sitting in the living room with just his wife.

“The three off you moved awful fast.” Maria stated.

Phil nodded his agreement. “But, I have a friend who was abused for a very long time and she moved quickly with her dom, another good friend of mine, and she said when you find your matches you know, it’s like coming home for the first time in your life, and that’s how I feel with Natasha and Clint. I don’t feel bad about any of the silly things around them, and we work well together, even when Clint is crawling into bed at two in the morning with still wet hair because he had to take a shower after getting home from an all hands on deck call at the station. Or when I have to curl up with Natasha and remind her that she can’t save everyone after someone dies on her in the ambulance. Or when they have to hold me when someone at the squad calls to tell me that a restraining order had been violated and someone ended up dead because I couldn’t put someone away.” Phil word vomited at her before exhaling and slumping down into the couch.

“That’s all well and good, but that doesn’t mean anything beyond you are good friends.” Maria said with a raised eyebrow.

“Mom!” Natasha almost whined from the doorway, where she had stood through Phil’s declaration.

“What? You could do better.” Maria responded. “There was nothing wrong with you and Clint just being a couple.”

“Except that we both love Phil, and occasionally I need to go down, too.” Natasha snapped, sitting on the couch with Phil and pulling him in tight to her.

Phil pulled away though and walked out the front door of the house and retreating to the car that they had rented for the visit, a dark blue crossover. With unsteady hands he unlocked the back doors and slipped into the back seats, bending forward and breathing hard as he felt a panic attack hit him. He hadn’t had one since he was a teenager, but sitting in front of Maria and listening to her vocalize all the things that he had thought about his relationship with Natasha and Clint easily was the most stressful thing he had gone through in a long time.

By the time the car door opened he was in a full blown panic attack, chest heaving while he stared at the floor of the car.

“Phil…” Clint pulled himself up into the car next to him, rubbing his hands over Phil’s back. “Baby, come on, talk to me.”

“Her mom-“ He managed to squeeze out, before going back to panting.

“What about Maria?” Clint asked, continuing to rub Phil’s back, trying to get his body to focus on something else and calm the breathing down.

“She-“ He broke off, but this time it was by the front door of the house slamming and Natasha stalking out of the house with the three kids behind her before opening the very back of the crossover and pulling the extra row of seats up and helping America and Kate up and making sure they were buckled in. The two little girls, three and five respectively, watched through the windows while Natasha helped four year old Antoine up into the back seat, buckling him in as well before speaking.

“We’re taking the kids for a while. Nick and Maria need to have a very long discussion and they don’t need to be around that.” Natasha explained and Clint nodded, still rubbing at Phil’s back. Natasha closed the back door before returning to the house to grab the kids’ bags.

“Mr. Phil?” Antoine asked, tugging at Phil’s t-shirt, his voice still high pitched. “Are you okay?”

Phil shook his head and in the next minute Antoine had unbuckled himself and wiggled into Phil’s lap, putting his head in the crook of Phil’s neck. “I’ll give you hugs and make it better.”

Phil felt himself calming as he held onto Antoine’s small body, making sure the body didn’t slid off his lap. It gave him something else to think about and Clint grinned before getting out to take the front seat.

“Antoine gives the best hugs.” America said from the row behind them and Kate agreed.

“I think you’re right.” Phil agreed with them, getting comfortable in the back seat in time for Natasha to return with three duffle bags for the kids and their duffle bag.

Bags in the back behind America and Kate, Natasha slid into the driver’s seat and they were navigating through the city traffic, Antoine still holding on tight to Phil until Natasha pulled in front of their Brownstone, so Phil crawled out of the car with Antoine on his hip, letting Natasha take Kate on her hip and letting Clint grab the bags and walk with America.

After Skye had started really talking about adopting, Phil had taken it upon himself to convert the two spare bedrooms in the brown stone into bedrooms suitable for children, knowing eventually he would be babysitting for his two best friends, and now he was very grateful for the foresight. They were shy one bed though.

Natasha dropped all the duffels in the master bedroom before coming back downstairs, watching America and Kate watch with wide eyes as Phil and Clint started cooking dinner, Antoine standing on the little stool that they had gotten Natasha for reaching the highest shelves, trying to help cook.

Phil swung the little boy up on the breakfast bar before putting the little girls up there too. “Okay, everyone sit real still up here, okay?”

They all nodded while he went back to cooking with Clint, the children having a much better view from the counter top.

“What are these munchkins doing on my counters?” Natasha teased, coming around to lightly tickle all of them on their sides.

“Mr. Phil and Mr. Clint is cookin’!” Antoine declared with lots of laughs.

“Oh yea? What are they cooking?” Natasha responded.

“Dinner, duh.” America responded, rolling her eyes, all the sass present that was only adorable on a five year old.

“Smarty.” Natasha said, batting at America’s outside thigh, before wrapping her arms around Phil and putting her chin on his shoulder. “We are going to talk later tonight, just you and me, okay?” She whispered.

Phil nodded, leaning back into her a bit. “I’m sorry.”

“No, Maria was in the wrong.” Natasha whispered before kissing his jaw and pulling away to focus on the children. “Who wants to watch TV with me?”

A chorus of ‘me’s echoed out. Natasha swung the kids down before point them to the living room, get settled on the couch with them and turning on cartoons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been doing shorter chapters, but I want to give you all as much as I can before I lose Internet for a while!

Dinner was an event with a child sitting in everyone’s lap, being fed forkfuls of stir fry by their adult. Antoine had taken to Phil like a duck to water, sitting on his lap, head tucked close to Phil’s neck, only lifting away when Phil offered a forkful of food. America was comfortable on Natasha’s lap, eating off the same plate but with her own fork, careful not to make a mess, while Kate balanced precariously on Clint’s lap, taking small forkfuls of food from him, giggling when he tickled her belly between bites.

Natasha took the plates once everyone was done, letting the boys get everyone settled in the living room so she could talk to Phil, which meant Clint was sitting in the middle of the couch, the kids all around him, even though Antoine didn’t really want to let go of Phil. Natasha grinned at the sight before grabbing Phil and pulling him upstairs, forcing him to sit on the bed and sitting between his legs, her head pillowed on his thigh.

“I’m sorry about Maria.” Natasha began, her hands rubbing on the outside of Phil’s thighs through the jeans.

“I’m sorry I had a panic attack.” Phil responded, carding his fingers through her red curls.

“Why did you?” Natasha asked, looking up at him.

“Everything Maria said, it brought back a lot of my insecurities.” Phil sighed, leaning back on the bed, pulling Natasha up to lay on top of him, her small body barely putting any pressure on him.

“Don’t believe any of what she said. I. Love. You. Clint loves you. And we are happy right here. With you.” Natasha said, putting her knees on the bed around his waist before capturing his lips.

“And we have three foster children downstairs, so you need to hold that thought.” Phil said with a pained smile. “What about your dad?”

“Nick loves you. Which is why we have three foster children downstairs because they are going to have a knock down blow out fight over what happened, and then Nick is probably going to put Maria into subspace hard and it’s going to take a while for all of that to happen, and they don’t need to be there when that happens.”

“He’s terrifying.” Phil said with a chuckle.

“Yea, he can be, but he really does like you Phil. Maria just, she has a stick up her ass about you being like ten years older than me and Clint, and she’s really protective of me. She’ll come around, or she won’t and Nick will have to come visit us on his own.” Natasha said, with something that resembled a shrug.

“And in the meantime we are going to take care of the three children.”

Natasha nodded. “Yea. Antoine doesn’t seem like he wants you to go anywhere though, so I say we give the girls the bedrooms and Antoine can sleep in here with us, probably on your chest.”

Phil agreed before forcing them to sit up. “I don’t want to cause problems between you and your family.”

“Well, Skye and Melinda survived Clint and my dramatics, everything will work out.” Natasha said before getting up and pulling Phil up. “Let’s go join the cartoon marathon.”

Joining the cartoon marathon was a bit more challenging than either of them anticipated, well at least for Natasha. Phil got a seat by Clint immediately when Antoine wiggled away for him to sit down, only to climb into Phil’s lap, curling up and putting his thumb in his mouth, his eyes drooping but snapping open every time he was almost asleep. It was one of the most adorable sights Phil had ever seen, and it hit him hard and fast that when it came time for Antoine to go back home, he was really going to miss the little guy, and if the way America and Kate were latched onto Natasha and Clint respectively, they were going to have just as much of a hard time leaving.

With all the kids falling asleep but jerking awake, Phil turned the TV off just before eight, securing Antoine on his hip while Natasha carried Kate and America followed her upstairs so that Natasha could help them get ready for bed, while Phil and Clint tackled Antoine. Which really meant putting the little boy down on the bed and manhandling him into a pair of pajamas before Clint and Phil went to go get changed as well.

Natasha slipped into the master bath right as they were finishing up to tell them she left the hall light on for the girls with their doors open, before Phil and Clint left her to get ready for bed.

“Come here, buddy.” Phil said, patting his chest where he laid in the middle of the bed, Antoine sitting beside him.

“Hurt you?” Antoine asked.

Phil shook his head. “Nope, come give me more amazing hugs. You’re going to sleep right up here.”

Antoine moved slowly but eventually climbed up onto Phil’s chest, laying his head down over Phil’s heart, listening to it beating. Phil realized there was a high chance he was ending up with a four year olds foot dangerously close to his cock right around the time that Antoine’s legs slid off his stomach and around the side, the boy already fast asleep by the time Natasha crawled into bed.

Phil ran his hand up and down Antoine’s back, giving the small boy the love and comfort he so obviously craved and felt he got from Phil. Natasha smiled as she slid into bed, pulling the sheet over Antoine and Phil before snuggling close herself, Clint sliding in a second after her, making sure the house was locked up and the little girls were okay.

“He loves you.” Natasha whispered, just so they could hear her without her waking Antoine.

“He’s easy to love back.” Phil responded without thinking about it before turning his eyes down to Antoine, snuggled into him like Phil was the best thing on earth.

“Make sure you tell him that. I didn’t hear it near enough.” Natasha said, pressing a kiss to the boy’s temple before kissing Phil goodnight and blowing a kiss to Clint.

“I’m looking forward to them going home though, I’m getting antsy.” Clint whispered. “It’s been a while…”

“Oh honey.” Phil murmured, his free hand reaching over to stroke Clint’s hair. “I promise, you’ll go down as soon as they go home.”

Clint nodded and Phil could see the weight lift off of Clint, just the knowledge that he would be going down soon was enough to ease the burden.


	14. Chapter 14

It took almost a week before Nick called Natasha and told her that she could drop the kids off whenever. They were getting restless without the large backyard to run around in, but it broke Phil’s heart when Natasha told them they could go back home and Antoine flung himself around Phil’s leg.

“Please, Mr. Phil!” The little boy cried, face buried in Phil’s thigh.

“Honey, you have to go home, but you can come visit any time you want.” Phil said, crouching down to the little boy’s height.

“I don’ wanna leave!” Antoine wailed, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and crying into his shoulder.

“Baby, but this isn’t home.” Phil said, rubbing his back. “I love you, bud, but you have to go home. Nick and Maria miss you tons.”

“But I wuv you!” He wailed, holding on tight to Phil while Kate cried holding on to Clint. America was the only one not crying in the room but Phil was really starting to wonder if that was better or worse.

“I love you so much, buddy, but I’m not your daddy, Nick is, and he misses you so much.” Phil tried to explain, listening to Clint saying almost the same things to Kate, while Natasha sat on the couch with America, the little girl doing her best impression of a statue.

“Why can’t you be my daddy?” Antoine hiccupped in between the words, his whole body shaking with the force of the movement. And Phil had to admit he was stumped by the question. Here he was a seasoned lawyer and a four year old little boy with adorably large brown eyes had bested him.

“Because then I would have to be your mommy, and don’t you like me better as your sister?” Natasha swooped in, trying to save Phil.

Antoine sniffled but nodded. “You be both?”

“No, I have to be one or the other.” Natasha explained.

“I wub you!” Kate cried from Clint’s lap, where he was holding her close while she shook with the force of her own emotion, but apparently that was the breaking point for America. She slid off the couch and pulled Kate out of Clint’s arms, dragging the smaller girl behind her before pulling Antoine away from Phil, putting them both side by side.

“Stop crying, you babies. They don’t want us, get over it. It’s going to happen again.” America lectured, the three adults stunned until she turned around and looked at them, hands on her hips. “Are you taking us home or not?”

Natasha nodded stiffly, getting up off the floor and grabbing the duffle bags, leaving Antoine and Kate with Phil and Clint while she took America down to the car, intending to have a long talk with the little girl on the way.

“You no want us?” Antoine asked, sitting on the floor in front of Phil, his little body shivering from the perceived rejection while Kate sat beside him, wide blue eyes staring at Phil and Clint.

“I love you so much, buddy. And I love Kate, too. And America. But I can’t be your daddy. I can be your brother though.” Phil said, pulling the little boy into his lap again, wrapping his arms around the trembling body while Clint mirrored him with Kate.

“Yeah, Katie cat, you can come visit and stay over. It will be okay.” Clint murmured, tucking the girls blonde hair behind her ears before gently rubbing away the tear trails on her face. “I’ll take you to learn how to be like Mirada when you get bigger. We can have Kate and Clint days.” Most of what he was saying was going over the little girls head, but Phil saw the sincerity behind the words.

“We love you so much, but so does Nick and Maria. We’ll visit though, promise.” Phil said, rubbing the little boy’s back before taking the careful steps to stand with the boy in his arms so that he could carry him outside, Clint doing the same thing with Kate.

Kate let go easier than Antoine once they were at the car, so Phil sat in the back between the two of them, America already in the very back row, staring daggers at Natasha in the driver seat.

The drive was filled mostly with Phil’s praise being rained down on Antoine and Kate, who even though they were too young by a year and two years respectively, to take the orientation diagnostic, were so obviously submissive that it hurt, particularly Antoine. The little boy was still shivering by the time they got out to Nick and Maria’s house, but he wasn’t crying, and he seemed to understand that he was going to have to leave Phil.

Maria came running out of the house as soon as Natasha put the car in park, opening the back door and kissing Kate’s cheeks. “My babies! I missed you so much.”

Kate hugged her but her eyes kept drifting back to Clint who was giving her the thumbs up from the front seat, silly smile and all. Finally the little girl relaxed into Maria’s hugs and kisses before being lifted out of the car and on to Maria’s hip so she could walk around to the other side and get Antoine. “How’s my little man?” She asked showering him in the same love and affection.

“I wuv, Mr. Phil.” Antoine explained, continuing to lean into Phil’s side.

“We talked about this, buddy. Maria is your mommy and she’s missed you so much, and she loves you so much.” Phil whispers, dragging his hair through the tight curls of black hair on Antoine’s head, scratching lightly at the boy’s scalp. “You can come visit soon though, okay? Or we will come see you.”

Antione nodded, getting up on his knees at the last second to wrap his arms around Phil and give him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. “Wuv you.”

“I love you too, buddy.” Phil responds, before Antoine moves away and into Maria, taking residence on her other hip.

Nick at some point had come out of the house and was sitting in the back with America, waiting for the little girl to crack. Phil watched as Maria carried the two kids back into the house, wondering if the woman was ever going to talk to him, but figuring the kids took precedence anyway.

“America?” Nick’s voice was rough, but he remained sitting beside the girl in the very back of the car.

America was nothing short of stoic at this point, staring ahead at the back of the seats, eyes never so much as darting towards Nick.

“Come on, baby girl. Talk to me.” Nick pleaded, reaching out to rub her arm.

“Why doesn’t anyone love me?” She finally whispered.

“What? Baby girl, I love you to the moon and back.” Nick retorted, unbuckling her and pulling her close, kissing the crown of her head.

“I just don’t understand.” She huffed, leaning into him.

“I love you so much. And so does mom, she loves you even more than I do.” Nick reassured the girl before climbing out of the car, waving goodbye to Natasha while he spoke to America, carrying her into the house.

“Sooo…” Natasha trailed off, the three of them sitting in the driveway still. “I saw a resort a little ways away from here, and I packed clothes for us…”

“You already made the decision didn’t you?” Phil said from the back, looking in the very back to see their largest duffle apparently packed to bursting.

“Duh.” Natasha sassed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phil is a Domey dom dom chapter with lots of sexy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to warn everyone A LOT of BDSM play is happening in this chapter.  
> Themes include but are not limited to:  
> Age play  
> Double Penetration  
> Extended wear (Vaginally and Anally with toys)  
> Spanking
> 
> If this hits anything for you guys, I urge you not to read.

The little resort as it turned out was wonderful. A mom and pop operation, with open acceptability of multiple partners and all the kinks you could kink, with rooms that specialized so that you didn’t have to hull everything with you for the more furniture intensive kinks. The room Natasha got for them was pretty basic, nothing that they did on a general day required anything more than what she had packed, which was quite a lot, honestly.

The bed was large and pillow topped, and Phil sank into it with a happy little noise once they were checked in, but Clint was nuzzling at his crotch no sooner than he could get comfortable.

“Please, you promised, Phil. I need it so bad.” Clint whined, seconds away from mouthing at Phil’s soft cock through his pants.

“You’re going to be bratty and demanding I see.” Phil responded, sliding easily into his dominant role and watching Natasha shudder as she slipped into her submissive one. Phil easily gripped Clint’s dirty blonde hair hard and tugged, pulling a low moan from Clint. “What happens to bratty, demanding, little boys?”

Clint looked up at him, hope brimming in his eyes. Weeks earlier they had discussed Natasha and Clint’s desire to do some sexual age play, both thinking it would make them drop out into subspace quick and it held a lot of psychological appeal since neither had stellar childhoods. Phil had told them he would think about it, unsure about them calling him daddy when he was balls deep in either of them, but that was the last they spoke of it, until the moment he called Clint little boy.

Phil gave a small nod, reassuring them both that he knew what he was getting into and he was game for it. And really he was. He had spent so much time online reading various things about the kink that he was rather excited to be able to experience it. It originally put him off because he didn’t understand, it was less about the child aspect and more about the innocence aspect, and it was honestly one of the most submissive kinks around for the subs while being highly dominant for the dom.

Natasha grinned, apparently one hundred and ten percent on board with giving this a go. She threw her hand up in the air like a student wanting to answer a question, and just briefly it reminded Phil of one Hermonie Granger, right down to the curly hair that was bouncing as Natasha impatiently waited for answer.

“Yes, baby girl?” Phil acknowledged her.

“They get punished, daddy.” She answered, her voice swinging up into the higher octaves that he rarely heard from her.

“That’s right.” Phil said, pulling Clint’s face further from his cock, before moving off the bed. “Get undressed.”

Clint stuck out his bottom lip. “Not-uh.”

“One.” Phil started counting.

Clint continued to shake his head.

“Two.”

Clint was still shaking his head.

“Three.”

Clint still hadn’t obeyed and before he could react, Phil had him pinned to the bed, feet spread on the ground while his chest was on the bed, one hand on the middle of his little boys back and the other forcefully pulling down the loose fitting shorts to find Clint had gone free balling, as he was so want to do. Once the fabric was out of the way, Phil made quick work of smacking Clint’s ass, just lightly enough to start to the color the skin but not enough to truly punish him. No, Phil had plans for that, but that was going to come later.

“Sweetie, can you bring daddy the bag?” Phil asked of Natasha, not willing to let Clint up from the bed even though he had stopped swatting his boy’s ass, the skin a lovely shade of pink.

“Yes, daddy.” Natasha responded, grabbing their bag and brining it over to him, taking a seat on the bed by Clint’s head, playing with his hair. “Clint was very bad?”

“Not very bad, but bad enough. But you’re my good little girl, right?”

Natasha nodded, watching Phil dig through the bag on the other side of Clint with his free hand. “I’m a good girl.”

Phil leaned over and kissed her softly. “Does my good girl want to get undressed for her daddy?”

Natasha nodded again, easily sliding out of her shorts and tank top before pulling her panties and bra off as well, leaving her the only completely naked one in the room. “All done, daddy.” She announced, his attention having gone back to the bag.

“Such a good girl.” Phil said, and Clint was wiggling under Phil’s firm hand now.

“ ‘m sorry.” He murmured into the comforter.

“Hm?” Phil asked, having heard Clint loud and clear, but he was going to have to do better than that to avoid the stricter punishment of the night.

“I said, I’m sorry, daddy.” He said a little clearer this time. “I don’ wanna be a bad boy. I wanna be your good boy.”

“Is that so?” Phil asked, letting his hand off Clint’s back. “You’re going to be a good boy and get naked for me then?”

Clint nodded, standing up and pulling the clothes all the way off. It left his muscular body on display and Phil’s cock that was already hard from the warm up spanking twitched in his shorts. “See, I be good.”

Phil nodded. “Are you going to be a good boy the rest of the night, or am I still going to have to punish you?”

“Daddy!” Natasha was wiggling on the bed, her hand cupping her pussy.

“What, baby girl?”

She blushed and rocked against her hand. “It feels soooo good.”

Phil grinned, his cock giving another twitch before he had to give in and remove his own clothes, still waiting for Clint’s answer.

“I’ll be good, daddy.” Clint promised, but Phil didn’t hold his breath. He had only dommed Clint once before and Clint had fought going down tooth and nail despite wanting to, apparently the fight was part of it for him with Phil.

Phil found what he was looking for in the bag once he was stripped, a black glass anal plug that was part of the ‘pop’ family, being extremely bulbous instead of the traditional tapper. They also owned the matching blue one, both of them an inch and half wide, but unless Natasha decided to also be bad, he only needed the one, but that was for later. He put it base down on the night stand before grabbing their go to lube, which much to their dismay they couldn’t find in larger than ten ounce bottles, so there were a few rolling around in the bag at various stages of full, and Phil pulled out one of the fuller ones, setting the black and blue space themed bottle on the night stand beside the plug. They had originally picked it out on a shopping trip because Clint had liked the design on the bottle and Natasha thought the name was funny (Wet Uranus), and it turned out to be the best lube any of them had tried out.

Natasha was still rocking against her hand when Phil turned his attention back to the two submissives, her eyes closed but not really getting anywhere with the pressure she was applying. Phil climbed back on the bed, at the head and patted the area in front of him.

“Come here, baby girl, let daddy help.” Phil instructed and a moment later she was sitting in front of him. “Pretend you’re a doggie, look down at the end of the bed.”

“Yes daddy.” She murmured, turning and getting on all fours while Clint crawled up the bed and sat beside them, his cock as hard as Phil’s from the spanking. Phil reached over and grabbed the lube, ignoring her pussy completely as he poured lube into the cleft of her ass, dragging his finger through it and rubbing it into the soft muscles of her puckered hole.

“Clint, buddy, can you get the condoms for me in the bag?” Phil asked, in his distracted digging he forgot to grab them but he wasn’t going to let it go any further without them.

Clint nodded and got off the bed to dig in the bag where Phil had put it off to the side to give them more room to play while Phil massaged more of the lube on Natasha’s anus, pushing gently every so often at the muscles before finally popping a finger in to her incredibly tight warmth.

“How’s that feel, baby?” Phil asked, turning his finger around in her until he had managed to feel all 360 degrees of her insides.

“Daddy.” She whined, drawing out the ‘a’, her hips pushing back to try to capture more of his finger only for him to pull out completely and drop more lube on his fingers and push back in with two, causing the delicious low intensity burn that accompanied the sudden stretch.

Clint climbed back up onto the bed with the box of condoms before putting it on the nightstand with the glass plug that he now thought was for Natasha since Phil was working her ass over, little did he know.

Natasha was a panting mess by the time Phil added a third and finally fourth finger, opening her up thoroughly. Clint was whimpering beside them, craving touch, while his cock drooled pre-cum. When Phil was satisfied with the gape Natasha was holding though he tapped her hip, silently giving the command for her to tilt back and sit on her knees.

“Don’t lose that gape, baby girl.” Phil reminded her as she settled into a position where it was much harder physically to hold her stretched hole open for him.

“Yes, daddy.” Natasha responded, her voice quivering from the strain of holding her muscles open.

Phil quickly grabbed a condom and rolled it over his cock, dripping lube on it before gliding Natasha into his lap, sliding into her hole with ease.

“Daddy!” She squealed, squirming in his lap where she was impaled on his cock. “So big, daddy!”

Phil was a little taken back by that, he had always thought he was a bit below average on the cock spectrum, and if asked he would describe it as chubby, much thicker than normal but about normal length.

“Okay, little boy. Come’er.” Phil instructed Clint who sat in front of Natasha patiently.“Put that cock in her, buddy.”

Clint shuddered and followed his order. It was a tight fit to start with since Natasha was very fond of her ben wa balls. Very fond. Like at any given time Phil could reach into her panties and feel her soaked from them. But the fit only became tighter with Phil’s cock in her ass, making the channel even smaller. Clint wasn’t small by any means, Phil would attest to that personally. Natasha had had Clint fuck him early into their relationship and Phil had felt it for days. It was wonderful. But he was wondering if maybe he was pushing too far with this, they had never both penetrated Natasha before but the way she was moaning and holding her pussy open for Clint, Phil figured she really enjoyed the challenge.

“Daddy, I don’t think I’ll fit.” Clint pouted.

Natasha rolled her eyes, grabbing Clint’s cock in one hand, positioning him where she wanted him by way of that grip before raising up a bit off of Phil’s cock, head lolling to the side with the movement, before plunging herself down on both of their cocks at the same time. It was brutal and she groaned, a good deal in pain but mostly pleasure. Phil’s eyes almost crossed with the feeling of being inside of her and his cock and Clint’s pretty much touching, rubbing the thin membrane within her between the two of them. Clint’s eyes did cross.

It was a bit awkward at first finding a rhythm to thrust into her that dragged both of their cocks against one another in the opposite direction but once they found it, slick was pouring out of Natasha at almost alarming rates, until she tensed up, milking both of their cocks with her muscles.

“God, you feel so good, baby girl. You make daddy’s cock feel so good.” Phil was murmuring into her ear while they rested, both him and Clint having held off, miraculously, from coming. At a slight nod from her they started again, this time the rhythm came easier, and Phil knew when she came this time it would probably be it for him, he was just barely holding on as it was.

And sure enough less than thirty strokes later she was arching her back and screaming soundlessly as her body milked their cocks hard and to both of their surprise she started gushing like a fountain. It had never happened before but it did it for both Phil and Clint, tensing up in her, their cocks twitching as they emptied themselves into a condom and her respectively.

Clint pulled out first, taking his time to roll off to the side, and away from the puddle Natasha had made on the bed. She whimpered and leaned back against Phil, nuzzling into his neck.

“So empty, daddy.” She whined, rolling her hips and causing his over sensitive and softening cock to move in her ass.

“Stop, baby.” He instructed her, before lifting her off his cock and grabbing the condom and tying it off before it could make a mess. “Lay down, I’ll get a plug and a dildo for you.” He said, watching her lay on her side, obviously pretty far down into subspace.

Phil hadn’t intended on her sleeping filled but she seemed to crave it and what was a good daddy to do but fulfill her needs. Crouching down after tossing the condom he found the matching blue glass plug that went with the black one, and grabbed her go to dildo for extended wear. It was one of the stranger ones that they had purchased, having a dragon cock as its inspiration, but it was knotted before tapering like a plug and she had gotten it in a size that was similar to Clint’s cock, and it was ridged with a slight curve. Phil had felt weird when she had explained it to him, but now he realized removing himself from the inspiration it was just a dildo that got it done for her.

Getting back up on the bed, he grabbed the lube and nudged her hip to get her to flip over, proud to see she was still gaping slightly so he wouldn’t have to work her over anymore before popping the glass plug into her. Which he did with an audible pop thanks to the shape and she moaned into the pillow, wiggling her ass at him. Clint leaned up to see and hissed, his cock trying to take an interest in things, but only barely managing to twitch as he watch Phil rubbing Natasha’s ass cheeks to get the base of the plug settled comfortably.

“Flip over, baby girl.” Phil instructed, and she followed the command with childlike excitement, forcefully flipping herself only to land on the bed with a slight bounce, which nudged the plug in her ass.

“O- oh, daddy!” She kneed, her legs falling open as her eyes rolled back.

“Look at my good little girl, opening her legs for me without even having to ask.” Phil said before tapping the inside of her thigh lightly, as was always the case when he needed her to break scene for a moment to give him a color. Holding up the pink and purple gradient dildo he looked at her questioningly.

“Green.” She answered without hesitation and he raised an eye brow. “I’m sure.” She promised, she was down in the wonderful hazy head space that would let her take the dildo with the plug and probably orgasm a few times during the night.

Phil nodded and watched her sink back down further into that head space before positioning the dildo at her entrance and slowly pushing it in, until finally her body closed around the base of the knot, where the thinnest section was after the thickest. She was filled and moaning with every small move but she was done for the night, outside of any orgasms that would happen from the stimulation alone.

With that Phil turned his attention back to Clint, sitting up on the side of the bed and patting his lap. “Come here, sport.”

Clint climbed over Natasha’s writhing form, ignoring her moans as she settled to go to sleep, laying in the wet spot she had created rather spectacularly without a care, before laying over Phil’s legs.

“Good boy. You’ve been very good after that first little punishment, but I do still need to punish you more, so you understand what you did was wrong. Daddy was tired and he wanted to take a nap, but you were nuzzling at daddy’s cock.” Phil said, grabbing the lube again and pouring a generous amount into the cleft of Clint’s ass.

“But daddy! I was good! I did everything you asked!” Clint whined.

“And now you’re whining again instead of just taking your punishment. Tsk tsk.” Phil said, grabbing the plug off the nightstand, the black one that matched Natasha’s blue one, before carefully rubbing Clint’s hole with the lube and taking the steps to open him up to accept the plug. While Natasha loved sleeping filled, leaving her holes open and ready for any play in the morning and the orgasms she would have in the night being stuffed, Clint didn’t. It wasn’t that he hated it, but it wasn’t something he enjoyed, or asked for. Once Phil was sure Clint was open and well lubed enough, he popped the plug in and felt Clint’s cock twitch trying to refill but finding itself completely soft still.

“Daddy! Please! I was good!” Clint whined and without notice Phil started smacking his ass again. He knew to get Clint to go all the way down for the rest of the night, where he would actual feel good again in the morning he was going to have to bring his boy to tears. It was equal parts humiliation, pain, and knowledge that the plug wasn’t coming out that finally did it, forty good hard spankings later. Phil was a master at the spanking since it was what took him down the quickest, so he knew it intimately, alternating cheeks and occasional striking the base of the plug or Clint’s perineum until the body was crying into the comforter while Natasha orgasmed behind them.

Phil ran soothing hands over the red skin of his boy’s ass before hauling him up on to the bed, laying him on his side, before Phil settled between the two of them.

“Such a good girl.” Phil muttered, kissing Natasha’s temple, watching the small quivers in her stomach from the orgasms.

Clint whined, shifting and making the plug shift as well which pulled more whining from him.

“You’re my good boy, Clint.” Phil whispered before kissing him passionately. “Good night darlings.”

Phil stretched to hit the touch sensor for the lights above the bed before settling down with his arms wrapped around both his twitching little girl, and his whimpering little boy, content in the knowledge that removing the toys in the morning would be just as much fun and that both of them would feel much better after an extended stay in sub space, and maybe he would feel a little less rotten about not being able to be Antoine’s daddy after sometime being their daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a tradition of giving the links to the sex toys I use in my stories (I feel like it's only fair to the people who make them :) ) And I am doing that here as well.  
> [Natasha's Dragon Inspired Dildo that is actual dragon inspired - Nova the Breeder ](http://bad-dragon.com/products/nova) For reference she is using the medium sized version in this story.  
> [The Matching Plugs - Crystal Pops Butt Plug](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/anal-sex-toys/butt-plugs/sp-crystal-pops-butt-plug-large-93466.aspx)  
> [Wet Uranus Lube](http://www.adameve.com/sex-lubes/anal-lubes/sp-wet-uranus-anal-lubricant-89528.aspx) Yes I did pick it for the reasons given in the story and the good reviews.  
> As always with this, I give you the word of warning that this isn't an endorsement, I haven't ever used any of these products, they just have good reviews and/or look friggin awesome and are on my wishlist.


	16. Chapter 16

Phil woke up to Natasha’s whimpers and the bed shifting as she rocked the base of both the dildo and plug against the bed.

“Baby girl?” Phil asked, blinking in the light of the sun streaming through the windows on either side of the bed that they stood in front of the night before with lights on without closing. Someone got a hell of a show.

“Daddy.” She whimpered, obviously coming down off of an orgasm.

“How many?” He asked, rubbing low on her stomach just above her bare mound.

“T- ten.” She whimpered. “Daddy, I need a break.” Her eyes were watering and Phil was sure her muscles were beyond sore.

“Oh, baby girl. Let daddy help you.” He said, climbing off the bed, by way of over top of her before helping her stand up, watching her shake on knees that were more like jello than actual joints after so many orgasms over the course of the night and early that morning. Helping her kneel down on the floor was a bit harder but she was much more stable on all fours. Phil moved quickly, snagging another bottle of lube, the one they had been using last night far closer to empty than he would like for removing the plug after long wear. He had poured a generous amount over the plug and into her ass before he inserted it, but it all likelihood she would need more for it to come out easily.

“Daddy?” She asked, watching him kneel behind her over her shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Trust daddy to take care of you and open all your holes back up.” Phil reassured before grabbing the base of the dildo first, wiggling it out of her body slowly, bringing a trail of her juices with it. Reaching at the bag, Phil blindly grabbed one of the plastic bags that everything was put into before they could wash it properly. Dropping the truly large dildo into the bag he marveled watching her pussy clench at the emptiness. Removing the plug was all together a more delicate process, wiggling a little of it out as she bared down before adding more lube to the bit exposed and pushing it back in. All in all it took about fifteen minutes for Phil to work the plug out of her with expressive moans and whimpers from her while Clint slept on in the bed, his cock filling out with the sounds echoing in the room and his own anal stimulation. Her plug went in the bag with the dildo for him to clean, before helping her back up onto the bed to recline comfortably.

“Phil?” She asked, teetering on coming out of subspace and dropping the age play.

Phil leaned forward and captured her lips. “Shh, baby girl. I have to get Clint’s plug out and then we are going to go use that massive bathtub in the bathroom. Daddy’s going to wash you up real good and then order us some breakfast. You stay in subspace, baby girl. Don’t fight it.” He kissed her again before moving over to Clint’s side of the bed, watching Natasha settle onto the bed, both holes twitching at their new empty status. “Hey, sport.” Phil whispered.

Clint groaned, rolling on his back and slowly blinking up at Phil. “Phil?” At Phil’s head shake he smiled a bit. “Morning, daddy.”

“Good morning, sport. What do you say to freeing up your ass and getting in the tub?”

Clint nodded and rolled out of the bed and onto all fours on the floor. “Please, daddy.”

“You know I take care of my little boy and girl.” Phil responded before starting the same procedure on Clint’s plug as he had with Natasha, making sure to put a spare towel under where Clint’s full cock was hanging, because once Phil saw Clint orgasm only from the plug being removed and he would rather be prepared. It took Phil another solid fifteen minutes to work the plug out of Clint, using the remainder of the bottle of lube to ease it out. Unsurprisingly Clint orgasmed with its removal, his back bowing as he emptied himself on the towel, but even through the spasming of his muscles with the orgasm, once it was done, Clint’s back was still bowed preventing his body from really closing the gape left in the wake of the plug, and Phil felt himself twitch watching the muscles quiver.

“Bath time, daddy?” Natasha asked, hearing the last toy being added to the bag to wash.

“Absolutely, baby girl.” Phil answered, standing up and helping Clint up as well, grabbing the plastic bag and the toy cleaning solution from their bag, before they all entered the bathroom.

The bathroom was a master piece of black and white marble with a large soaker tub that would easily fit Natasha and Clint, and if Phil wanted he could probably get in, but it would be a tight fit. He carefully dropped the toys into the sink and ran hot water over them while starting the tub for the two of them, making sure the water was the perfect temperature before stopping it and adding lavender bubble bath that was left on the counter for them.

“Get in, sweethearts.” Phil instructed once the water was high enough. Once he was satisfied with their comfort, he turned to the toys, washing each one carefully as they sat in the tub, throwing bubbles at each other. “Having fun?” He called, listening to their giggles echoing in the room while he washed the toys thoroughly.

“Yes, daddy!” They both answered, still giggling.

When he finally turned around to see them it stopped his heart for a moment. They looked so happy and carefree, sitting in the bath with each other, throwing globs of bubble at each other.

“How about daddy washes you both up and then you can go snuggle on the bed, after I change the sheets… You can watch cartoons while you wait for breakfast to be delivered and while I take a shower.” Phil said, kneeling down beside the bathtub on the padded bathmat, grabbing the shampoo and working it into both of their already soaked hair.

They both dunked their heads for him to scrub the soap out before conditioning both of their hair and grabbing the wash rag to wash them up while the conditioner did its magic. Both were soft and compliant, when he finished rinsing them and pulled the plug on the water, helping them both up and wrapping them in oversized bath towels that really helped with the age play and making them feel smaller. Content with them remaining naked after they dried off, Phil replaced the towels with dry ones and went into the bedroom, changing the sheets with efficiency before tucking them into the bed together and putting on some cartoon channel for them.

“What do my sweeties want for breakfast?” Phil asked, holding the menu.

“Pancakes!” “Waffles!”

Phil grinned, noticing a breakfast option labeled as the carb loader. Pancakes and waffles were both included with eggs, sausage, and a variety of in season fruit that was cut up into hand feedable sizes.

“Okay, I think I can make everyone happy.” He said, grabbing the phone and placing the order, thrilled that expected delivery time would be long enough for him to shower and get back so neither of them would have to answer the door.

“Alright, pumpkins, daddy’s going to go take a shower, but if you need me yell, okay?”

At both of their nods Phil disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open while he ran the shower before stepping in and washing all the grime off his body that seemed to magically appear over the course of the day. And while the shower was nice, nothing really lived up to the last thing they did with Clint and Natasha under.

Phil got cozy on the bed with them after he took the large tray of food from the nice young lady who ran the kitchen, the tray balanced in his lap while they both leaned on him, cartoons still playing while they sat their naked. Phil had put on boxers to answer the door before taking them back off, wanting as much skin to skin contact under the sheets as possible. Then Phil started cutting up the food and hand feeding it to them, one bite at a time, the waffles and pancakes dipped in small amounts of syrup. Once the food was gone he tapped the inside of both their thighs, letting them know he was done with the scene whenever they were and they both blinked hazily at him for a while before nuzzling into his sides a bit tighter.

“How’d I do?” He asked, kissing both of their heads. He was still unsure of himself in every aspect. Subdrop was awful with him still, Natasha had to sit with him for hours, rocking him in her arms while she promised he was okay and a good boy, but he had domdrop just as badly. Once they ended the scene he would freak out, thinking he went too far while not going far enough, it was terribly unfair to them, but he just needed the reassurance so badly.

“That was great.” Clint promised him, flexing his toes under the sheets, a common thing for him after coming up, it was like he was resettling in his skin.

“Yea? I’m sorry I punished you.” Phil murmured.

“No, Phil. Really, it was awesome. The age play totally worked, and you did so well with it, you’re a natural daddy in every way. Most people would have stopped after we woke up this morning, but you, you kept going. The cartoons and feeding us, and bathing us. And the punishment was perfect. Not to much, not too little, and it made me hard as fuck. Cuming this morning, from you pulling the plug out…” Clint trailed off sounding wistful.

“I love the praise. I love being daddy’s good girl.” Natasha murmured. “And you already know how much I love DP, ‘specially extended insertion.”

“I’m so scared I’m going to push too hard.” Phil murmured, wrapping his arms around them.

“That’s what safewords are for. We know that, if you ever go too far, we’ll let you know. Just like I expect you to let me know. Now I want to finish watching this _Adventure Time_. It’s surprisingly dark when I’m not filtering it like a child would.” Natasha said with a kiss to his neck before turning her attention back to the TV.


	17. Chapter 17

None of them checked their phones until they were getting ready to check out a day later, deciding they deserved the time off to just enjoy each other’s company. And Phil almost cried listening to his messages.

 _Antoine won’t go to sleep without saying goodnight to you, so I promised to call so he could._ There was some rattling as the phone shifted from Maria to Antoine. _Good night, Mr. Phil. I love you._ With that the call ended and it was onto the next message, from the second night they were at the resort.

 _Look Phillip, I don’t care for you, but Antoine is a mess because he hasn’t heard from you, so grow a fucking pair and call so he can talk to you._ End of the second message, followed by another from the same night.

 _I’m sorry, Mr. Phil. Please don’t be mad at me._ Antoine’s voice was quivering and he had inhaled hard a few times, audibly trying to get rid of the snot that had built up in his nose from crying. _I love you, don’t be mad at me._

Phil was shaking by the time the message from just hours before started playing. _You know what? I was right, you are a pitiful excuse of a man and Natalia deserves better than you! You can’t even call to talk to another one of my children that you have caught in your web, where they think you care about them!_

_Maria, stop._

_It’s true!_

_Maria, Maria, you have to stop. Look, Phil, I’m sorry, but please when you can, call. Antoine doesn’t want to eat, I have been almost forcing him the past two nights and America and Kate are really worried about him. Kate won’t stop crying because she’s scared, and then Maria gets on the phone and goes off on you and she starts crying more. Please, when you get this give us a call._

Phil pulled the phone away from his ear and had to choke back the sob, pulling Natasha’s attention to him.

“Phil? What’s wrong?” She asked, wrapping him up in her arms.

“A-An-Antoine.” He stuttered out. “I- I- I – I didn’t know.”

“What didn’t you know?” Natasha asked, blindly reaching for his phone. Finding it she replayed the messages, listening to them herself and getting enraged at Maria all over again, before helping Phil stand. “Come on, let’s go see him, let him cuddle you for a while, let both of you realize each other is okay.”

Clint watched her make the decisions and quickly fell into action, packing up the last remains of their stuff before heading down to the car and throwing it in the back in time for Natasha to come out with Phil who was looking rather pale for someone just hours earlier was laying on the bed while Natasha and Clint played tic-tack-toe on his back with washable marker, enjoying the feeling of the felt tips dragging across his skin followed by the scrubbing with a cool wash cloth to make a new board.

Natasha gets him situated in the car, kissing his cheek and promising in a low voice that Antoine would be fine, they would see each other in a few moments and they could snuggle all night on the couch if that’s what they needed, she would stand guard against her mom.

Phil was a thousand miles away though, Antoine’s broken voice playing on a vicious loop in his head, paired with his own thoughts. How could he had been so selfish? Why didn’t he cheek his phone every night? What if it was all too late now?

He was so far gone that he didn’t hear the conversation between his partners in the front of the car.

“We can’t separate them.” Natasha said shaking her head.

“So what, we go against your parents and adopt Antoine?” Clint snorted. “’Cuz that is such a better idea.”

“Antoine isn’t eating, Clint. You remember what that’s like. When you feel so hopeless being separated from your dominant parent as a sub. It fucks you up.”

“But Phil isn’t his dominant parent!” Clint hissed back at her.

“Well, that kid think’s Phil is, and Phil is like a parent who lost his child right now. I think the age play helped but, Clint, you didn’t listen to Antoine on the phone.” Natasha shook her head, tears carving paths down her face. “It was heart breaking. I never had someone to call, but I remember feeling that way.”

“Nat, you can’t…” Clint said, grabbing her hand over the center console as she made the last few turns to her parent’s house.

“If Antoine needs him, then we will just figure it out. Okay? We can’t take that away from him.” Natasha said as forcefully as she could managed before she put the car in pack in the drive way and got out to get Phil out of the back seat. He wasn’t so far gone that he wasn’t moving with her but it was a slow walk to the front door, and he was sagging against her while they waited for someone to answer the door.

By the time the door opened to reveal Maria, Natasha was getting impatient.

“No. Go away. You couldn’t pick up the phone when I called, he’ll be fine.” Maria said almost closing the door in their face.

“Look, you are my mom and I love you but that has no bearing on what I am about to say.” Natasha hissed, before taking a deep breath. “You selfish bitch. We took a mini vacation with each other, none of us checked out phones until we went to check out from the resort. Phil feels awful, he broke down when he listened to the messages. Now you are going to open this fucking door and you are going to let him in and let him cuddle Antoine for a while, and let both of them feel better.”

Clint was blinking rapidly, he had never heard Natasha speak that way to either of her parents.

“Antoine is my child, and I will decide what’s best for him.” Maria hissed before Nick came to the door, a despondent Antoine on his hip, sucking his thumb with his head tucked into Nick’s neck.

“For Christ sakes, Maria. Antoine needs Phil, and from the look of Phil he’s just as lost knowing Antoine is hurting. Let them in.” Nick growled, pushing past her and letting the trio in. Once he was sure Phil was paying attention he gently passed Antoine over to Phil, watching the little boy breathe deeply as he nuzzled into Phil’s neck.

“Hey, buddy.” Phil whispered, walking further into the house and taking the couch, laying down with Antoine on his chest, like the boy had slept in their bed.

“Mr. Phil.” Antoine said, his voice thick with tears he had been shedding and the haze of feeling abandoned.

“Right here, bud. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t mad at you.” Phil whispered, running his hands up and down Antoine’s back. “I just didn’t have my phone on. I didn’t know you needed me.”

“Okay.” Antoine murmured.

“I’m so sorry, buddy. I’m so sorry.” Phil kept murmuring, his hands dragging up and down Antoine’s little back, trying to reassure the little boy he was there.

Natasha leaned in the door way, Clint in front of her, her arms wrapped around his waist. “We don’t have any other option.” She whispered in his ear.

“I hate when you’re right.”

“Maria is going to be livid.”

“Fuck her. It’s what’s best for Antoine. Look at him.” Clint said jutting his chin towards the duo.

Antoine was starting to relax, still sucking on his thumb but not appearing to be quite as lost. He was still blinking lazily but with each pass of Phil’s hands and reassurance that he was a good boy and that Phil wasn’t mad, he was looking a bit more alert.

Nick appeared a few minutes later, taking the open spot in the doorway. “You were like that when I would leave, девочка. You remember laying on me? I didn’t even care you were sixteen and laying on me like a little girl. You’d nuzzle into my chest, breathing in so hard I thought you would hyperventilate.”

“You never told me that you did that.” Clint said, tilting his head back to look at her.

“Well, it’s not really something I want to go bragging about.” Natasha scoffed, rubbing her hands on Clint’s stomach.

“He belongs with the three of you.” Nick said after a moment.

“And how’s mom going to take that?” Natasha responded, a bit harsher than she intended to.

“It’s plain as day to see.” Nick said before heading into the kitchen, returning with a small bowl of oatmeal and going to crouch next to Phil. “Hey, think you can get him to eat. I forced a little into him yesterday but today he hasn’t eaten at all.”

Phil nodded, carefully sitting up with Antoine, who screamed as soon as they were upright. “Don’t leave me! Please, don’t leave me!”

“Shh, shh, buddy. I just want to sit up and give you some food.” Phil explained, situating the little boy in his lap so the Phil’s chest was against the small back. Phil took the bowl from Nick, the bright blue and purple plastic spoon was the perfect size for Antoine, and slowly scooped up some of the oatmeal and feeding it to Antoine. “Can you eat for me, buddy?”

Antoine nodded and slowly took the food from the spoon, chewing slowly and relaxing against Phil again. Nick reclaimed his spot by Natasha and Clint, watching Phil and Antoine interact so seamlessly.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Maria said from behind them.

“Maria, stop. Antoine is eating, and he screamed bloody murder when he thought Phil was leaving him. They need to be together.” Nick hissed, watching Phil take his time feeding Antoine from the corner of his eye.

“He’s my baby.” Maria almost cried. “Why can’t I take care of him?”

Nick pulled her into his arms. “It’s not about you, Mar. Phil is just it for him, they have a bond, just like I do with Nat. I would never want to take that away from her, and I don’t believe you want to take that away from Antoine.”

Maria grumbled but nodded. “He’s too old.” She muttered, holding onto whatever distaste she had of Phil.

“What the fuck is your problem? Do you see that man in there? Obviously you don’t. He had a complete break when he heard the messages, when he heard Antoine call him, but he was taking care of us so he didn’t answer! Because he was taking care of us. He let us stay in subspace for almost a whole day. He put us down and took care of us. He fed us and bathed us, and and…” Clint trailed off, sagging against Natasha.

“What Clint is saying, is he is not too old, he is just perfect for us. And for Antoine.” Natasha said, kissing Clint’s head. “He’s not more worried about his cock than about feelings. And that is rare.”

She nudged Clint forward until they could cuddle beside Phil while he continued to slowly feed Antoine small bites, only a quarter of a way through the bowl.

“So, Phil… How would you feel about making Antoine ours?” Natasha whispered.

Phil turned to look at her like she had lost her mind, but it didn’t keep the bright smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I think one more chapter to go after this...


	18. Epilogue

Antoine’s fifth birthday was the event of their social circle. Melinda and Skye had come over to the house early to help set up, their newly adopted daughter sleeping in her car seat.

Melinda had been working a case when the infant’s mother had been killed by her dom, an awful man with a mean streak a mile wide, and Melinda had watched for months as the poor girl bounced from foster home to foster home at the age of eight months. Finally, after home four happened, the judge in family court turned to her and asked if she would be interested in becoming a mother, as she seemed to be the only one who really had Isabelle Hartley’s best interests at heart. And so that night, Melinda came home with Izzie on her hip, sucking her thumb and cuddling close. And Melinda thought Skye would be so mad, because they didn’t talk about it, but Skye got up from her spot on the floor and took the little girl from Melinda with ease, and asked if Izzie was theirs. When Melinda nodded, Skye smiled so brightly that Melinda felt awful it had taken over a year from the time Skye first brought them having kids up, to actually adding a child to their family.

Skye had signed the papers to make Izzie her’s as well a little over a week after Melinda had, and Antoine’s fifth birthday was the week after that, and both Melinda and Skye were listening to Natasha’s orders while the finished hanging decorations for the party while Clint and Antoine did some errands, which was just a clever way to keep the little boy out of the house while they set up for the party.

Steve, Sam, and Riley showed up an hour before Clint and Antoine were due back, Riley having turned five the month before.  Their friendship had been a little rocky at first but Antoine and Riley brought the two families together by way of play dates. It had happened by accident at the park, right after Maria and Nick signed over rights of Antoine, which went surprisingly well, mostly thanks to Nick. Phil had the day off of work while Natasha and Clint were in the middle of their on for four round and had decided to take Antoine to the park, since when he wasn’t off and neither was Natasha or Clint he spent the day at his grandparents’ house with Kate and America, who were glad Antoine was happier, even if it meant they didn’t see him every day. But Phil was sitting on one of the many benches, watching Antoine climb around on the jungle gym with the other kids too young to be in school yet, occasionally climbing to the top and yelling daddy to get Phil’s attention and wave before sliding down the long curvy tube slide and running over and hugging him before going back to playing. And then suddenly, Antoine was dragging Riley with him towards Phil, a big smile on his face.

“Daddy, daddy! This is Riley.” Antoine said, pushing the little girl forward towards Phil.

“I know Riley.” Phil said with a smile, looking up for either Sam or Steve.

A second later, Steve was coming around from the other side of the playground, looking a tiny bit frantic until he saw Riley standing in front of Phil. And then he had just looked awkward. It had taken some time but over a series of play dates because Riley and Antoine were the best of friends, both families became friends once they got over the awkwardness, which Clint so did not help.

Phil let them in and watched Riley run to the kitchen table with her sloppily wrapped gift and putting it in the stack that was already there from those already there. The only people left to show up were Nick and Maria with the kids, and the guest of honor of course.

“Glad you guys could make it.” Phil said, leading Steve and Sam into the house to the living room where Melinda was standing behind the couch, Izzie sitting in Skye’s lap while Skye held a handful of puffed cereal for her to grab and eat at her own pace. “Steve, Sam, this is Melinda and Skye, and their daughter Isabelle. And reverse that guys, Riley is around here somewhere.” As if summoned the little girl came running in, all bright exuberance, and Izzie curled into Skye, hiding her face from the rambunctious little girl.

“It’s okay, Izzie.” Skye murmured, letting the little girl hide her face.

“Riley.” Sam said, his tone warning. “What did we tell you?”

“I have to be calm because not everyone is so hyper.” Riley answered.

“Go apologize to the baby for scaring her.” Sam insisted.

“Really, it’s fine. Izzie won’t even understand.” Skye said, rubbing her daughters back.

Sam shook his head. “Riley has to learn. It’s less about Izzie and more about her learning her lesson.”

Skye nodded understandingly, and held Izzie while Riley came up and made her apology, pressing a kiss to Izzie’s forehead when she was done.

Melinda smiled tightly before leaning down and kissing Izzie too. “That’s our brave little girl.” She murmured.

Riley retreated to sit on the loveseat, managing to sit on one each of her dad’s legs, and Phil left them to chat while he went and found Natasha, who was in their bedroom, wrapping the last few gifts they had gotten.

“Hey. You nervous?” Phil asked from the doorway.

Natasha nodded, folding and refolding the wrapping paper before finally tapped it down. “I’m so scared I’m going to mess him up, Phil.”

“Hey, hey. He’s been ours for six months. He starts school in two weeks, and he is well adjusted and has new friends already. You’re not going to mess him up. When he needs to sleep in the bed with us you don’t give him a hard time, or tell him no, even though it means he is laying on me all night and you and Clint can’t snuggle with me.” Phil said, hearing the doorbell. He stepped out into the hall and yelled down the stairs. “Mel, can you get that. It’s Nat’s parents and their two little ones, I need to handle something.”

“Got it.” Melinda called back, freeing Phil up to comfort Natasha.

Phil closed their bedroom door and sat behind her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Hey, baby, listen to me. He is our son, your’s, mine, and Clint’s, and we are going to make some mistakes. We’re going to embarrass him, and he’s going to hate us for at least a year of his life, and at some point me and Clint are going to have to have a talk with him about masturbation and which kinks he may be into and may not, and how to talk to his first dom about all of that, and that it’s okay to say no or safeword out and if they don’t listen, his daddy will take their ass to court and win, and you, you are going to record it all. Not obviously of course, but with your phone tucked into your arm or something, just so you can enjoy laughing at me and Clint later. But through all of that, it will be okay. So, my love, stop worrying, because we are the center of his world right now, and we have a few more years before that changes. Then you can worry that me and Clint mentally scared him by calling his cock some awful euphemism we’d heard of TV.”

Natasha laughed and leaned back into him. “Okay. Okay. We are going to throw him an awesome birthday, and two weeks from now I am going to cry when he goes to school for the first day.”

“That’s my girl.” Phil said kissing her jaw.

“When are they coming home?” She asked.

Phil glanced at his watch. “Twenty minutes.” Natasha got up with a leap, and suddenly the last twenty minutes before the boys got home was filled with last minute details, including pulling the cake out and putting the birthday candles on the large sheet cake with superhero decorations.

When Clint finally opened the front door, everyone was standing around the dining room table, the cake sitting on the middle, but they were out of sight and Phil heard Clint talking to Antoine.

“Hmm, where’s daddy?”

Antoine must have shrugged.

“Why don’t you go see if he is setting the table for dinner, munchkin.” Clint suggested and a moment later they heard Antoine walking towards them. As soon as he was in the doorway everyone yelled surprise and started singing “Happy Birthday” to him, Clint standing behind him and joining in.

By the time they were done singing, Antoine was silently crying in front of them. Clint crouched down, wrapping his arms around their little boy while Natasha and Phil came over around him.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked.

“I’ve never…” Antoine hiccupped.

And Nick finished for the poor boy. “He’s never had a birthday party. We got him just after his fourth birthday, and well, when you adopted him you got his file.”

“Oh, baby.” Natasha said pulling him close, and kissing his temple. “You’re going to have all kinds of birthday parties now.”

Once Antoine stopped crying, Phil got him situated in his lap for them to open presents and eat cake before the kids went to play, Antoine introducing Riley to America and Kate, and whenever Phil poked his head in to check on them, he had the feeling of dread that they would all be thick as thieves and that was not going to be in the wellbeing of any of the adults.

Maria avoided talking to Phil through the whole party as was par for the course now, they avoided each other like a plague, it was just better that way. Nick ran in between them, passing pertinent information along, and while it wasn’t perfect but it kept Maria from making any more awful comments about Phil and from any more fights between Maria and her daughter.

Melinda and Skye had to leave early, Izzie was getting restless and ready for bed or just quality snuggling time with her mothers. When Riley started nodding off, Sam and Steve waved goodbye and carried her home, and finally Nick and Maria left with America and Kate at quarter to eight.

Phil plopped on the couch only for Antoine to climb up and lay on him.

“Hey buddy.”

“Daddy, thank you so much.” Antoine murmured, putting his thumb in his mouth and sucking. It was a habit that worried them all, but they had never seen him do it when he wasn’t in someone’s arms or laying on Phil’s chest so they let it go, it soothed the boy and there was no sense taking it away.

“Oh, buddy, you’re so welcome. Did you like all your presents?”

Antoine nodded, removing his thumb to speak before putting it back in. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course.” Phil promised, rubbing the boys back, listening to Natasha and Clint cleaning up wrapping paper and paper plates before they came and collapsed next to Phil and Antoine.

“How’s our little man?” Natasha asked.

“Sweepy.” Antoine answered, yawning before he put the thumb back in his mouth.

“You had a good time though, right?” Clint asked.

Antoine nodded, starting to fall asleep already.

“We did good.” Phil whispered, rubbing Antoine’s back, as the boy’s breathing evened out.

“Yea. Now let’s see if we can do good for the next 13 or more years.” Natasha said with a small chuckle before turning _Super Nanny_ on, resting her head on Phil’s shoulder while Clint took the other shoulder, while Antoine’s head was wedged under Phil’s chin while he half sat on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end guys. It's been a long ride, and I'm not sure I didn't go a bit off the rails with this, but thanks to everyone who read.


End file.
